Drama Kelas DAC
by aihane-chaan
Summary: Apa jadinya jika anak-anak Dangerous Ability Class, kumpulan anak-anak terkuat di Academy, harus bermain drama dengan Narumi, si guru genit, sebagai produsernya? CH 8 UPDATE! XD
1. DAC members

**Disclaimer**

A-chan : hi all! A-chan disini~

Rui: A-chan~ pastikan untuk tak menghancurkan karakterku~

A-chan: I-Iya?

Nobara: Tenanglah, Rui-san..

A-chan: Terimakasih Nocchan! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!

Nobara: A.. Anu Alma, Alma belum bilang kalau yang punya Gakuen Alice itu Tachibana Higuchi.

A-chan: oh iya! Terimakasih Nocchan!

-meluk meluk-

* * *

**~oOo~**

Matahari mulai meredupkan sinarnya. Hembusan angin bertiup lebut, namun cukup kuat untuk menerbangkan sehelai daun yang kini pergi meninggalkan sosok induknya.

Daun itu kini terbang dibawa angin mengelilingi Alice Academy. Melewati gedung SD yang anak-anaknya suka bertindak semaunya, kemudian angin membawa daun itu terbang melanjutkan perjalanannya. Daun itu kini tiba di divisi SMP, tempat dimana murid-muridnya suka berkelompok. Dan selenjutnya, daun itu terbang menuju divisi SMA, yang murid-muridnya merupakan individu yang mandiri. Lalu, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kuat, membawa daun itu pergi dengan cepat. Terus berhembus, melewati gedung SMA, melewati halaman, masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung, melewati koridor, dan akhirnya masuk ke sebuah celah jendela dan terdiam kaku di dalam ruangan itu, karena angin telah berhenti berhembus.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat delapan orang. Seorang yang tampak seperti guru dan gadis bermata biru duduk di pojok ruangan, seorang pemuda bermata merah yang memangku anak cowok bermata hijau sedang menonjok pemuda bertanda bintang di wajahnya di pojok ruangan yang lain, dan tiga orang lainnya sedang makan cake di sebuah meja ditengah ruangan.

''Hey Hayate, tutup jendelanya! Bahkan daun pun akhirnya masuk ke sini kan?'' Kata seseorang pada Hayate.

''Apa? Bukannya kamu lebih dekat dengan jendela, Rui?'' Kata Hayate pada Rui sambil menusuk-nusuk cake didepannya.

''Ha~ya~te~'' Kata Rui sambil tersenyum. Walau tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba hawa menjadi tegang dan background di belakang Rui berubah jadi hitam, dan seolah ada tulisan di background hitam itu : 'Katakan tidak dan aku akan membunuhmu!'

Hayate yang mempunyai insting seperti binatang, tak punya keberanian untuk menolak.

''Pst.. Dasar banci.. Banci.. Banci gadungan.. Psst..'' Gumam Hayate, dengan enggan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Sebuah pisau terlempar ke arah Hayate, menebas sebagian rambutnya.

''Kau~ bicara~ apa~?'' Kata Rui, mendekati Hayate dengan aura setannya.

''Emang kenapa? Kau kan emang banci?'' Kata Hayate dengan gebleknya, sengaja memancing pertengkaran dengan Rui.

*Duaagh buuk plaak baak buuk*

Winner : Rui Amane

Muka Hayate sekarang penuh dengan gunung-gunung kecil.

''Te-tenanglah, Rui-san, Hayate-san..'' Kata seorang gadis bermata biru, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di sebelah guru, dan berjalan mendekati Rui dan Hayate.

''Terserah aku kan? Jangan ikut campur!'' Kata Hayate cuek. Satu detik kemudian, dia dihadiahi sebuah pukulan mematikan dari Rui dan pandangan-jaga-kelakuanmu dari guru yang melihat murid perempuan kesayangannya ketakutan dan mulai menangis.

''Nobara-chan.. Jangan pedulikan omongan orang _bodoh, dungu, tolol, _dan _tak berotak _itu ya. Dia memang seorang _idiot._'' Kata Rui, memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya dan kembali menghadiahi Hayate sebuah death-glare.

''Rui-san..'' Kata Nobara, gadis bermata biru itu, berhenti menangis.

*tok tok tok*

Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan masuk, seseorang berambut pirang masuk ke tempat dimana ketujuh orang itu berada.

''Selamat sore semuaa~'' Kata orang berambut pirang itu dengan suara genit.

''Apa maumu, Narumi?'' Kata guru yang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memandang Narumi, orang berambut pirang itu, dengan tatapan dingin.

''Aw aw aw.. Persona-sensei memang tak pernah berubah ya~'' Kata Narumi dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

''Aku tanya apa maumu?'' Kata Persona, guru di ruangan itu, masih dengan tatapan dingin.

''Aduuh.. Aku juga guru lo! Aku kesini mau memberitahu, kalian bertujuh akan bermain drama dengan _aku _sebagai produsernya. Bersiaplah menerima cinta dariku ya~ Dan kalian tak bisa menolak, karena semua ability class _wajib _ikut serta~ Naah, ini teks drama yang kubuat dengan penuh cinta~'' Kata Narumi sambil menyerahkan teks drama yang dibuatnya.

Kedelapan orang di ruangan itu yang menerima kabar mengerikan itu hanya bisa bengong.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

A-chan: Uwaah.. Chapter 1 selesai!~

Nobara: selamat ya, A-chan..

A-chan: Makasih, Nocchan! Ah, jangan lupa REVIEW ya! Kritik, pujian, saran, atau apapun saya terima!

Nobara: semoga ada yang mau REVIEW ya, A-chan..

A-chan: Iya Nocchan!


	2. Sudden news

**Disclaimer**

A-chan: Hai semua! Uwaawaa.. Gomen saia lupa update chapter 2! Terimakasih buat vic yang udah mengingatkan = =;

Hayate: Hei author, kau membuatku jadi orang terbego di chapter sebelumnya!

A-chan: Er.. Ng.. Em.. Itu nggak penting, yang penting baca ceritanya yah!

Hayate: Baca fic bego mu itu?

A-chan: Rui-chaan~~ Aku mau minta tolo-ubbbh

-dibekep Hayate-

Hayate: Ngapain manggil banci itu?

Rui: Siapa yang banci?~ Semuanya, silahkan baca fic ini dengan chara dari Gakuen Alice punya Tachibana Higuchi, sementara aku yang akan mengurus makhluk menjijikkan ini~

Hayate: !&*%~# -translete: TOLOONG!-

A/N : Di chapter sebelumnya saia telah mengedit dan memasukkan Tsubasa sebagai anggota DAC. Dan ya, sebenarnya Mikan memang anggota DAC juga, tapi kan waktu dikasih tau Mikan lari sama Natsume kan? Jadi masih belum resmi. Jadi nggak papa ya? ^x^

**~oOo~**

Sore itu adalah sore yang tak akan dilupakan oleh kedelapan orang di sana. Sebuah sore yang awalnya adalah sore yang normal dan penuh kedamaian, berubah menjadi sore yang gila dan kedelapan orang itu menyikapinya dengan luar biasa.

Hayate menjatuhkan pisau yang akan dilemparkannya ke Rui secara diam-diam.

Rui menyemburkan permen yang dikunyahnya sejauh satu meter ke muka Narumi.

Pemuda dengan balutan muminya berhenti bergerak ketika akan menyuap cake yang sudah setengah jalan ke mulutnya, membiarkan lalat sebagai ganti cake yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Nobara yang sedang setengah berdiri kembali terjatuh dengan muka duluan yang menyentuh lantai.

Trio yang ada si pojok ruangan seperti patung yang akan retak saking shock nya.

Persona mengecet background di belakangnya menjadi hitam _pekat, _mendekati Narumi, lalu..

Teks Drama itu hancur tak bersisa dengan indahnya.

''Jangan bercanda.'' Kata Persona dengan dinginnya.

''Hiks Hiks.. Kau memang tak berubah ya! Tapi jangan khawatir semua, karena Narumi-sensei yang hebat ini tak hanya membuat satu teks penuh cinta~'' Kata Narumi sambil tersenyum.

-bwoosh-braaak-bruuuk-plaaaak-plettaaaak-praaang-duuaagh-

-skip time-

A-chan : Narumi mati! END!

Semua anggota DAC + A-chan : Hohoho..

Narumi : Hoy.. Aku.. masih.. hidup..

DAC : Lho? Kok? -sweatdropped-

'Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Author sialan..' Kutuk Narumi.

''Jadi, sampai dimana kita? '' Kata Narumi, mulai senyum senyum lagi.

Belum sempat ada yang berkomentar, Narumi mengeluarkan suara lagi..

''Aku lupa bilang.. Kelas yang tak ikut serta akan terkena hukuman** membersihkan WC** se-Academy selama satu bulan, wajib mengajar di divisi SD dengan penuh **senyuman** selama tiga bulan, dan wajib **bersikap ramah** pada setiap orang di Academy selama satu tahun.'' Kata Narumi dengan wajah innocent, sambil memberi penekanan pada kata-kata tabu bagi anggota Dangerous Ability Class, khususnya Persona dan Natsume.

''Mana teksnya?'' Kata Persona, akhirnya.

Secara perlahan, anak-anak di sana mulai mendekati tempat Narumi dan Persona, campuran perasaan kesal-_ingin kubunuh guru sinting itu_, malas-_kenapa aku harus melakukan_ _ini_, takut-_kenapa Persona mau mendengarkan guru sinting itu,_ dan khawatir-_hal mengerikan apa yang ditulisnya._

Teks drama itu berwarna pink. Lebih tepatnya, covernya pink norak, dengan glitter warna pink, tulisan warna pink, ditambah gambar hati dengan warna pink.

'Mengerikan.' Pikir kedelapan orang itu begitu melihat teks drama itu.

''Hayate, kau saja yang membacakan teksnya!'' Kata Rui pada Hayate yang langsung muntah ketika melihat teks-ah, cover teks drama mereka.

''Apaa?'' Kata Hayate sambil melihat jijik ke teks drama mengerikan itu.

''Kenapa nggak-

Hayate melihat ke Nobara, -yang langsung ketakutan-

kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Persona, -pandangan Persona sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya-

mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke Yakumo,pemuda berbalutkan perban itu, -yang membalas menatapnya dengan dingin-

mengalihkan lagi dan lagi ke Youichi, anak kecil yang dipangku Natsume, -'dia tak bisa bicara' Pikirnya-

beralih ke Rui, -langsung membuat background dengan tulisan 'I kill you'-

beralih lagi ke Natsume, pemuda yang memiliki bola mata merah crimson, -langsung membuat api di tangannya-

dan beralih ke Tsubasa, -langsung menulis di kertas 'suruh aku dan aku akan membuatmu menari perut selama satu minggu'-

-aku saja?'' Lanjut Hayate, akhirnya, dengan suara putus asa. Lalu secara perlahan dia mengambil teks drama pinky itu, dan membacakannya..

~* Skip Time : 1 jam berikutnya *~

''A.. Anu, Narumi-sensei.. Seingatku Cinderella itu cewek.'' Kata Hayate setelah usai membacakan cerita.

''Uwaah.. Kan nggak seru kalau ceritanya gitu-gitu aja. Ma~ka~nya~ aku buat begini!'' Kata Narumi dengan suara jailnya.

''LALU KENAPA AKU YANG JADI CINDERELLA BOY NYA? DAN KENAPA PASANGANKU HARUS MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN ITU?'' Teriak cowok dengan tato bintang di wajahnya, lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Narumi dengan penuh emosi, meminta jawaban.

''Tenanglah Tsubasa-kun. Lagipula pasanganmu juga tak keberatan kan? Ya kan, Rui-chan?'' Kata Narumi dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Tsubasa, pemuda dengan tato bintang di wajahnya itu, untuk sesaat lupa sama sekali kalau dia ada di ruang yang sama dengan _orang itu. _Begitu sadar, dia langsung berlari menuju pintu terdekat yang bisa dilihatnya. Saat jarak Tsubasa hanya tinggal 0,0001 mm lagi dari pintu itu, sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dengan erat.

''KYAAAAA~ TSUBASA~~ KITA AKAN MENIKAH LHOO! SEMUANYA, KITA AKAN-AH, MAKSUDKU HARUS MEMAINKAN DRAMA PENUH CINTA ANTARA AKU DAN TSUBASA INI! JIKA ADA YANG MENOLAK, _AKU JAMIN AKAN MEMBUATNYA TAK BISA MELIHAT HARI ESOK!_ _-(Baca : Blackmail)-_'' Kata Rui dengan cute-girl mode on.

''Nah, berarti sudah nggak ada yang protes kan?'' Kata Narumi dengan suara genitnya.

''Kenapa aku jadi pembantu?'' Kata Natsume, siap membakar Narumi.

''Pst.. Natsume, kalau jadi pembantu kamu nggak harus menghafal banyak dialog lho..'' Bisik Narumi.

''Hey hey hey! TUNGGU SEBENTAR! Aku nggak se-'' Sebelum Tsubasa bisa menyelesaikan protesnya, mulutnya ditutup dengan tangan Rui.

''Umppph-'' Tsubasa tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat pun.

''Jadi, aku bacakan sekali lagi ya pembagian perannya!'' Kata Narumi dengan suara yang bersemangat.

''Tulis saja, Baka Narumi.'' Kata Natsume, tak ingin mendengar suara guru berambut pirang itu lagi.

''Terserah Natsu-chan saja deh.'' Kata Narumi. Sedetik kemudian, sebagian rambut Narumi bau gosong. -(baca : terbakar)-

~* Begin Of Writing *~

A Lovely Cindetsubasa Story Presented by Naru-chan

Tsubasa : Cinderella Boy. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang kakak yang sister complex terhadap adik tirinya. Hobinya menyuruh-nyuruh ayah tirinya. Paling benci mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Rui : Cute Princess yang mencari pangerannya. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang putri yang hobi gonta-ganti pacar. Ayahnya sudah beberapa kali jantungan karena tingkahnya. Dikenal sebagai orang aneh yang menyukai baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Hayate : Ayah Tsubasa dan Nobara. Setiap hari disuruh-suruh baik oleh anak maupun pembantunya.

Nobara : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Sifatnya pemalu, lugu dan penurut. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

Yakumo : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Bersahabat dengan Rui-chan.

Natsume : Pembantu. Menurut teksnya dia adalah seorang pembantu termalas di dunia. Hobinya membakar majikannya.

Persona : Peri yang _menurut ceritanya _baik hati. Tapi.. _Who knows?_

Yo-chan : Pembawa kereta kuda paling lambat yang pernah ada.

Narumi : Narator dan pembuat teks tergila yang pernah ditemui anak-anak DAC.

~* End Of Writing *~

''Siapa itu peri?'' Tanya Persona dengan background neraka, suara raja iblis, dan wajah genderuwo.

''Tenang, Persona-sensei. Kalau anda tak mau, anda terpaksa harus membersihkan WC, tersenyum, dan bersikap ramah lho. Lebih baik malu sehari daripada malu setahun kan?'' Kata Narumi, dengan pintarnya sudah memilih kata-kata yang akan membuat Persona mau terlibat.

''...'' Persona tak berkata-kata, ekspresinya blank.

''Jadi, ayo kita berlatih!'' Kata Narumi dengan semangat.

Hari demi hari berganti di Alice Academy.

Tak terasa, seminggu pun berlalu. Hari pementasan yang paling ingin dihindari pun mau tak mau, suka tak suka, cinta tak cinta, akhirnya tiba.

_~To Be Continued~_

A-chan: Kyaaaaa~ Maaf, maaf, ceritanya emang parah! -nangis biawak-

Hayate: Tuh kan! Dah tau tetep ngotot bikin!

A-chan: Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee... Hiks..

Hayate: Hey hey! Ja-jangan nangis dong!

A-chan: Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Hiks hiks..

Hayate: oke oke! Semuanya, tolong bilang ke baka- er.. ke author ini supaya jangan nangis nggak jelas lewat REVIEW ya! Inget, REVIEW dia supaya jangan bikin aku menderita di chapter selanjutnya! -sujud-


	3. The Drama Has Begun

**Disclaimer**

* * *

A-chan : Hayate, baca ini! -nyodorin papan-

Hayate : Bahasa inggris? Aku pakarnya! Mana? Ng.. 'The Great Alma-sama doesn't own Gakuen Alice series or any lisenced products. But Alma-sama owns this super ultra marvelous plot. So, happy reading!'... EH? APA TADI? WAIT, WAIT, HAPUS ITU! SIAPA ITU 'ALMA-SAMA'? APANYA YANG 'MARVELOUS'?

A-chan : Kyahahaha! Diamlah, Haya-chan. Waktunya buat anonymous X9

. Yama = Anonymous reviewer pertama ku! Makasih banyak! Aduh, hidung author mengeluarkan burung kutilang (?) nih xD

. Sakura Kudo = Iya, saia udah nggak nangis kok, makasih ya x)

. Hyuneko : Maafkan kebodohan dan kekurangan saia dalam membuat fic, ternyata fic saia separah itu ya? XO

Akan saia coba memperbaiki kekurangan saia di chapter ini x)

. You-know-who : Kalo mau, TP saia 100 juta dulu -plaak-

* * *

Warning : _A_ _little_ OOCness! . . . . Okay, A LOT.

_

* * *

''...Blablabla..?''_

_''..Blablabla.. Pasti!''_

_''Ok! I love you!''_

_''Hehe.. I love you too.''_

_-Beeeep-_

Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan.. Em, atau bisa di asumsikan dia berlari, menuju gadis bermata ungu, memeluk gadis bermata ungu itu dari belakang.

BAKA~BAKA~BAKA~

Gadis berambut coklat itu dihadiahi tembakan dari baka-gun yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangan gadis bermata ungu, tepat 0,07 mikro sekon setelah dia memeluk gadis bermata ungu itu.

''Hotaru! Sakiiit...'' Kata gadis berambut coklat itu sambil mengusap gunung-gunung kecil di kepalanya.

''Huh. Cepatlah Mikan, aku dan kamera spesial terbaruku sudah nggak sabar menghasilkan uang dari pose-pose _terbaik_ anak-anak DAC. Fufufu..'' Kata Hotaru, gadis bermata ungu itu, dengan cuek, dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, siapapun bisa melihat ada simbol uang di kedua bola matanya.

Ya, Mikan, gadis berambut coklat itu, dan Hotaru sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bangunan tempat Drama Love Love Love Cindetsubasa akan digelar. Dan akhirnya, mereka tiba di gedung itu. Tepat selangkah ketika mereka akan memasuki ruangan tempat drama akan digelar, sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

''Hey! Tunggu! Kenapa Imai boleh bawa kamera?'' Teriak seorang gadis berambut (agak) keriting sambil menggigit tangan Narumi, berusaha mengambil kamera nya yang dipegang Narumi. Anak-anak lain pun ikutan protes.

Dan, tak jauh berbeda nasibnya dari Mikan, dia juga dihadiahi seperangkat peluru baka-gun hasil upgrade terbaru dari Hotaru.

''Permy! Kau tak apa-apa?'' Kata Mikan melihat Permy, gadis berambut (agak) keriting tadi, tergeletak seperti lalat yang habis terkena semprotan serangga.

''A-PA-NYA yang nggak papa? Kenapa orang lain nggak boleh bawa kamera ke dalam, sementara Imai bo-...'' Kata-kata Permy terhenti, seperti ada tangan tak terlihat yang memegang (mencekik) lehernya.

Putri setan Hotaru-sama turun ke bumi, dengan seperangkat aura hitam dan penemuan (senjata) nya yang langsung membuat Permy dan anak-anak lain nggak ada yang protes. Lalu, Hotaru dan kameranya memasuki gedung drama itu dengan damai, setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pada Narumi. Ya, tersenyum.

Permy : Wooi author! Apanya yang damai?

A-chan : Ah.. Berisik sekali kamu ini ==;

* * *

''Hem hem heem~ Selamat datang semua di drama Love Love Love Cindetsubasa ini! I love love loveee you all~ You love me too, don't u?~'' Kata Narumi dengan mic yang menyebabkan suaranya membahana ke seluruh gedung itu.

''YES, WE LOVE YOU TOO, NARU-CHAN!~'' Teriak anak-anak yang apes karena nggak minum Pheromone Guard, obat legendaris yang (harusnya) bisa menangkal pengaruh pheromone alice. Diantara semua penonton, hanya Hotaru, Permy, Iinchou, dan segelintir anak-anak lain yang cukup pintar (licik) saja yang sudah meminum pheromone guard.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Kamera Hotaru bekerja saat mendapati pose-pose _istimewa _akibat pengaruh pheromone, seperti Tono yang mendadak berdiri dengan kedua tangannya seperti ingin memeluk (?) Narumi, Sakurano yang matanya berbinar, dan.. Uh, jangan buat saya mengatakannya lagi, kepsek sd kita, kepsek Kuonji _tercinta _yang langsung memeluk Narumi. Dan..

DUAAGH~

Itulah reaksi spontan kepsek Kuonji ketika sadar dari pengaruh pheromone, dengan segera mendatangkan klon-klon dirinya dan mengeroyok Narumi.

Semua makhluk di dalam gedung bisa mendengar kata 'sialan', 'kubunuh kau', 'ampun', 'maaf,maaf,MAAF!', 'ADUH!' dalam 10 detik.

Perlu 2 kepsek lain, dan 5 orang guru untuk bisa menghentikan kepsek Kounji dari aktivitasnya bermain tinju dengan Narumi.

Ajaibnya, Narumi masih hidup! Apa dia keturunan kucing ya? Nyawanya banyak banget!

''Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Baik, semua~ Kita langsung mulai saja ya~'' Kata Narumi, tirai terbuka, lalu Narumi menyingkir ke pinggir panggung.

_

* * *

''Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang cowok yang berjalan tanpa arah tujuan~ Waktu kecil dia kehilangan ingatan, hanya namanya saja yang diingantnya~ Setiap hari, dia menjalani hidup dengan menggunakan segala macam cara, dari meminta, mengemis, menari perut, bahkan mencuri~ Tak terasa~ tahun demi tahun pun berlalu~'' _(A/N : Mulai dari sini, jika tulisannya miring, ini berarti suara Narumi, okeey? Seperti apa suara Narumi? Hmm.. Apa perlu ditanyakan?)

Dan, keluarlah Tsubasa, Cinderella boy kita. Tsubasa memakai baju warna pink, sekali lagi, **PINK**, dengan bekas jahitan di sana sini.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Mata Hotaru mulai berbinar.

''Sialaaaannnnn! Kenapa aku harus jadi begini sih! Kembalikan hidupku!'' Teriak Tsubasa. Panggung itu sekarang di setting dengan background hutan.

_''Tak jauh dari Tsubasa-chan ini, hiduplah keluarga lain di pedalaman hutan. Keluarga apakah yang hidup di dalam hutan?~''_

''Yakumo-niisan, ja.. jangan-jangan yang berteriak tadi penagih hutang yang mengejar keluarga kita?'' Kata Nobara bergetar keras. Hei, apa dia demam panggung? Dia dan Yakumo sedang mencangkul di depan sebuah bangunan tua, berkarat, berdebu, namun bangunan bobrok itu bertingkat dua. Bagaimana bangunan bobrok itu bisa ada di dalam gedung drama? Only God knows..

''Hmm.. Ayah sialan. Nobara, kamu masuk saja ke rumah.'' Jawab Yakumo tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak menghayati perannya.

Belum sempat si gadis demam panggung itu menjawab, Tsubasa datang menghampiri mereka.

''Ma..Ka..Nan..'' Katanya singkat, memelas di kaki Yakumo. Yakumo memberinya pandangan lepaskan-tangan-menjijikanmu-dariku. Tapi, Tsubasa malah memeletkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

''Nobara, kita **bunuh** saja dia. Mungkin dagingnya bisa dijual.'' Kata Yakumo dingin, mengarahkan cangkulnya ke leher Tsubasa.

''Hey, TUNGGU DULU! Bukan begitu kan di teks nya? Dan jauhkan cangkul mengerikan itu dari leherku!'' Teriak Tsubasa, melupakan akting 'kelaparan' nya.

_''Ehem.. Yakumo menawari Tsubasa tinggal dirumahnya.''_

''...Terserahlah. 'Ah, kasihan. Silahkan tinggal bersama kami.' '' Kata Yakumo, namun ekspresinya dingin.

''Ah.. Ya! Se-selamat datang!'' Kata Nobara, tersenyum. Heey.. Kemana gadis demam panggung ku?

''Uwah! Oke, mulai sekarang aku, Tsubasa-sama, adalah saudara tiri aka majikan kalian!'' Kata Tsubasa, memeluk kedua orang itu.

''Lepaskan aku atau aku yang akan melepas matamu.'' Kata Yakumo, penuh penghayatan ekspresi (marah), dan pastinya diluar naskah.

''Ha..haha..'' Kata Tsubasa grogi, melepas pelukan itu.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Tak ada kejadian yang terlewat dari kamera Hotaru.

'Hei.. Kenapa Imai Hotaru boleh bawa kamera sih?' Batin Tsubasa, Yakumo, dan Nobara, yang anehnya sama.

_''Lho? Kok macet?~ hayoo... Diare ya?~ ayo masuk ke rumah~''_

''Ya terserahlah..'' Kata Yakumo, berjalan ke gedung bobrok itu.

''Wait a minute! Jangan bilang itu 'rumah' kita!'' Kata Tsubasa dengan muka seolah dia sedang melihat hantu.

''Ya. Dan satu kata protes lagi keluar dari mulutmu, akan kupastikan langsung mengirimmu ke neraka tanpa melewati proses kematian.'' Kata Yakumo, lagi dan lagi melenceng dari naskah.

'Aku masih nggak mengerti.. Bagaimana bisa ada sebuah rumah di dalam sebuah gedung drama!' Batin Tsubasa.

Dan.. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, saat Yakumo membuka pintu 'rumah' itu, sebagian tembok runtuh, memperlihatkan seluruh isi bangunan itu. Persis seperti rumah barbie, tapi ini versi bobroknya.

''Hei.. Apa kita akan hidup sebagai **trio** **gembel**?'' Tanya Tsubasa, dengan takut melangkah masuk ke 'rumah' itu, memohon pada Tuhan dalam hati untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya tertimbun saat berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

''Trio? Quartet, Tsubasa-niisan!'' Kata Nobara malu-malu pada 'kakak' barunya.

'Oke, aku lupa ada si baka Hayate.' Batin Tsubasa.

''Iya!'' Kata Tsubasa singkat.

_''Sesuai naskah, Tsubasa-chan.''_

''HELL NO.'' Kata Tsubasa, mengerutkan dahinya.

'Asal kau tau, aku sudah minum pheromone guard, baka Narumi!' Batin Tsubasa.

_''Tsubasa~''__  
_

_._

_._

_._

''KYAAA~ ADIKKU INI MEMANG LUCU. LOVELY SEKALI. KYAAAA~ KAKAKKU JELEK SEKALI, MAKANYA DITUTUP PERBAN GITU UNTUK MENGHINDARI DICELA ORANG~ PASTI DIA NGGAK PUNYA MORAL KARENA ITU~ PERBAN.. HAHAHAHA! MISKIN SEKALI DIA! KYAAA~ AKU INI MANUSIA PALING GANTENG DI BUMI INI~'' Kata Tsubasa, menebar bunga mawar yang entah muncul darimana.

'Oh. My. God. Apa yang kulakukan? SUMPAH, aku sudah minum pheromone guard!' Batin Tsubasa, sekarang main kejar-kejaran dengan kakak nya yang membawa celurit.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Hey, apa ada hubungannya Hotaru dengan kameranya dan Narumi dengan pheromonenya yang bekerja?..

Ingatkah kalian telepon di awal cerita?..

Drama baru saja dimulai..

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

Hayate : Aku nggak percaya, kau bahkan tak memunculkanku di chapter ini!

A-chan : Hehe... Maaf yuaa... Muaaah!

Hayate : *sakaratul maut*

A-chan : Anyhoo, ada yang mau REVIEW? Please?


	4. Family ?

**Disclaimer

* * *

**

MAAAAAFFF SEKALI saia baru update sekarang. Maaf, benar-benar maaf. Neither Gakuen Alice or its character are mine, they belong to Tachibana Higuchi. Sekali lagi, maaf, dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang mem-PMs saia untuk membuat lanjutan fic ini. THANKS A BUNCH, FRIENDS!

* * *

Ringkasan 3 chapter sebelum ini : Natsume, Tsubasa, Rui, Yakumo, Nobara, Youichi, Hayate, dan Persona mendapat tamu tak diundang yang datang dari tempat nun jauh disana, orang itu Narumi. Dia lalu memberitahu(dan memaksa) mereka untuk bermain drama yang akan mereka kenang sepanjang hidup mereka… Tsubasa sebagai Cindetsubasa, Rui sebagai antara pangeran atau putri(identitasnya sangat amat patut dipertanyakan), Natsume sebagai pembantu, Hayate sebagai ayah terbodoh yang pernah ada, Yakumo sebagai kakak yang paling kacau dalam menghafal teks drama, Nobara sebagai adik tiri yang paling pemalu, Youichi sebagai pembawa kereta, Persona sebagai peri paling terkenal yang pernah ada di Alice Academy, dan Narumi, pembuat naskah yang nasib hidupnya setelah drama tak diketahui… Drama diawali dengan bertemunya Tsubasa, Nobara, dan Yakumo… pertemuan yang sangat akrab(?).

* * *

**Pembagian Peran Drama DAC :**

Tsubasa : Cinderella Boy. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang kakak yang sister complex terhadap adik tirinya. Hobinya menyuruh-nyuruh ayah tirinya. Paling benci mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Rui : Setengah pangeran setengah putri yang mencari pasangan hidupnya. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang yang hobi gonta-ganti pacar. Ayahnya sudah beberapa kali jantungan karena tingkahnya. Dikenal sebagai orang aneh yang menyukai baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Hayate : Ayah Tsubasa dan Nobara. Setiap hari disuruh-suruh baik oleh anak maupun pembantunya.

Nobara : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Sifatnya pemalu, lugu dan penurut. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

Yakumo : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Bersahabat dengan Rui-chan.

Natsume : Pembantu. Menurut teksnya dia adalah seorang pembantu termalas di dunia. Hobinya membakar majikannya.

Persona : Peri yang _menurut ceritanya _baik hati. Tapi.. _Who knows?_

Yo-chan : Pembawa kereta kuda paling lambat yang pernah ada.

Narumi : Narator dan pembuat teks tergila yang pernah ditemui anak-anak DAC.

* * *

**.: Drama Kelas DAC Chapter 4 :.

* * *

**

Dengan langkah ala putri nggak tau malu, Tsubasa mencoba masuk ke rumah itu lagi, setelah sebelumnya di usir keluar karena mencoba melaksanakan eksperimen yang selama ini ingin dilakukannya; menggunting perban sakral Yakumo.

Sementara Tsubasa masih mencoba berbagai cara untuk masuk ke gubuk bobrok—EHM, rumah sederhana mereka, mari kita lihat keadaan penonton.

Setiap penonton, tanpa kecuali, secara rela nggak rela baru saja membayar 100 rabbits ke Hotaru untuk membeli alat untuk **membantu **mereka dalam hal mendengar dan pengelihatan supaya baik telinga maupun mata mereka bisa menggunakan fungsinya dngan baik lagi setelah mendapati bahwa baik suara maupun wajah pemain yang bermain drama tak tercerna dengan baik dikarenakan mereka semua bad-mood, dan alat pengelihatan dan pendengaran super dalam radius 20 km itu kini disingkat penemunya, Hotaru, dengan nama… teropong (?).

* * *

Tak terasa, satu jam berlalu…

Seorang gadis bernama Osoi menyikut lengan gadis berambut merah disebelahnya untuk membangunkannya dari tidurnya, "Vic-chan! Bangun, TSUBASA MAU MENCIUM YAKUMO!~~" teriaknya.

Gadis bernama Vic itu langsung berdiri dan melompat tinggi ala pocong yang berusaha ikut lomba makan kerupuk, dan berteriak, "MANAAAAA?~~"

Dan, benar saja, Yakumo berada dalam posisi yang patut dipertanyakan dengan Tsubasa, dimana Yakumo berada di atas kasur, kedua tangannya digenggam Tsubasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, oke, untuk mengetahui alasannya mari kita intip-intip kejadian satu jam yang lalu~

* * *

"_Tsubasa.. Ayo masuk ke rumah.."_

"Nggak bisa, My SWEETY Yakumo menggunakan alice nya yang CUTE itu untuk menyabotase semua pintu~" Jawab Tsubasa cuek, sambil minum fanta dan tiduran ala putri duyung kesasar, yang disambut lemparan rumput laut dari Misaki yang menonton.

"_Waah~ Sayang~ Kalau begitu, Tsubasa-chan, aku juga secara nggak sengaja akan memperlihatkan foto-fotomu waktu –beeeep- dan –beeeep- waktu kecil ya~"_

Dalam waktu 0,00000000001 detik Tsubasa berdiri, lalu menembak pintu gedung itu dengan shot gun yang datang entah dari mana, dan akhirnya, pintu itu hancur, dan… Tsubasa terkejut melihat isinya.

Pintu menghilang, dan di dalam ruangan itu, background aka tembok rumah berwarna coklat se coklat warna mata Mikan waktu kelaperan (Mikan: Hey autor geblek!) , background itu disulap menjadi berkarat, berlubang, dan barang-barang nya…

Apa kalian membayangkan kursi tua lapuk berbahan karung goni bekas, lampu berbahan dasar kaleng fanta yang diminum Tsubasa, kasur berlubang deserta tikus yang setia menemani, dan lukisan berupa wajah manusia yang mirip penghuni alam lain…?

Jawabannya…

Tidak.

Walaupun awalnya terlihat bobrok, berkat aksi ekstrim Tsu-chan kita, debu-debu yang menempel (?) di barang-barang itu lenyap, dan meninggalkan…

Lemari berbahan kayu jati asli yang di cat berwarna hitam legam dengan hiasan-hiasan berbentuk perak kecil di pinggirnya, kursi nya dilapisi kain beludru asli, kasurnya berlapis kain sutra, dan bahkan, setelah diamati, pinggiran piring yang awalnya dikira semut-semut ternyata adalah hiasan-hiasan kecil berupa emas.

Baik Tsubasa, Yakumo, maupun Nobara saling memandang satu sama lain..

Oke, ayo hitung mundur…

Tigaaa

.

.

.

Duaaa

.

.

.

Satuuu

.

.

.

"KITA KAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ BYE BYE KERE FEVER~~" Teriak Tsubasa, Yakumo, dan Nobara berbarengan. Mereka bertiga berpose ala pemain olahraga yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan; dengan posisi antara duduk dan jongkok, tangan diangkat ke atas, dan mulut yang berteriak.

(A/N: Kere adalah bahasa jawa yang artinya miskin)

Mereka bertiga sadar, kalau mereka sudah kaya, mereka nggak perlu berurusan dengan pemain lain, dan cerita berakhir kan…?

Ya? Ya? Ya?

... Atau tidak?

Entah siapa yang mengundang, ketika mereka bertiga sedang membuat plakat bertinta sirup untuk menulis "END", tiba-tiba Hayate masuk ke ruangan, dan langsung berakting... dengan improvisasi luar biasa.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Teriaknya ala jin kesurupan menggunakan terompet made in Cool Blue Sky, mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

Setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari 'anak-anak' nya, Hayate dengan pedenya memeluk mereka bertiga, lalu dengan paksa menyeret mereka ke kursi yang cukup besar.

"Ayo, ayo, minum ini!" Kata Hayate, setelah berhasil mengusir kecoak yang sepertinya hidup subur di dalam teko mereka.

Nampaknya, karena Cool Blue Sky-nya melihat pertunjukan ini, Hayate benar-benar ingin bersikap keren di depan Hotaru... yang orang lain bilang dia terlalu narsis... karena setiap kali Hotaru menampilkan tanda-tanda untuk mengambil foto, Hayate selalu melompat dan berpose ala cheerleader, membuat pose L-O-V-E, seperti yang baru saja terjadi; saat Hotaru hendak memoto Tsubasa yang diam-diam hendak menempelkan permen karet ke rambut Yakumo, Hayate mengira Cool Blue Sky nya hendak memoto dirinya, dan langsung saja, dia berfose ala model dadakan yang disambut Super-Super-Ultra-Baka-GUN hasil upgrade Hotaru yang terbaru.

"Lalu.. Siapa ini?" Kata Hayate pada Tsubasa, masih sambil curi-curi pandang pada Cool Blue Sky nya.

"Haah? Kalian itu BUDAK baruku!" Kata Tsubasa dengan pede, menunjuk pada mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm.. Eh.. Bukannya kita.. saudara,.. eer.. oniichan?" Kata Nobara malu-malu, dengan tampang cantik dan menggemaskannya, ditambah dengan puppy eyes andalannya, Tsubasa mimisan dan terjatuh, lalu memeluk Nobara-chan kita, "OH YAYA! Maafkan kakakmu yang pelupa ini—bicara dengan suara memelas—kau tak seperti dua orang tolol disana—memandang Hayate yang melompat ke Hotaru lagi dan lagi, dan menatap ke Yakumo yang tak bergerak ala patung liberty yang berkarat—aaah.. manis sekali kau adikku~"

Untuk beberapa saat, gedung drama itu menjadi sunyi, lalu, tiba-tiba krangkeng dari besi seukuran manusia jatuh dari atas gedung, dan secepat kilat, Hayate menendang Tsu-chan kita ke dalam kerangkeng sementara Yakumo memegang Nobara yang kaget.

"Apa-apaan ini? TOLONG LEPASKAN AKUU~ AKU, ORANG YANG PALING TAMPAN DAN SEMPURNA INI, MEMINTA DENGAN SEPENUH HATI! PLEASEE!" Teriak Tsubasa ketika menyadari bahwa di dalam kerangkeng besi itu penuh dengan foto-foto Rui-chan dalam berbagai pose, mulai dari foto tersenyumnya yang memuakkan, pose centilnya yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk roma bergeser 180 derajat, dan pose marahnya yang sanggup membuat mayat kembali hidup dan berlari menjauhi foto itu.

"Huuh?" Kata Hayate mengejek, bermain bola bekel dengan kunci kerangkeng besi Tsubasa.

"Ayolah PAPA! Aku akan memberi gelas yang sudah diminum HOTARU-chan yang kupunya!" Kata Tsubasa, dia tau benar cara melawan Hayate.

Oh yaya, seperti yang diduga, Hayate langsung melempar kunci ke dalam kerangkeng itu dan Tsubasa melempar gelas yang mucul entah darimana.. dan.. bebaslah Tsubasa.

Mikan yang menonton, menoleh pada Hotaru yang wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ekspresi bad-mood, dan, siap untuk menembak siapa saja dengan baka gun nya, karena, baka gun itu siap di tangan kirinya. Dan Mikan, memilih untuk menjadi anak manis yang pendiam saat ini—nyawanya mungkin dipertatuhkan jika ia berkata salah. Mikan, akhirnya kau tau cara menggunakan otak kecilmu. (Mikan : BHUUUU!)

Kembali ke drama, mereka kini ada di lantai dua—hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat tripleks bisa kuat menahan beban barang-barang mewah dan orang-orang dungu itu.

"KAK Yakumo~ Bolehkah sekali ini saja aku menyimpan sedikit kenangan tentangmu?" Kata Tsubasa romantis... dengan tangan yang membawa gunting kebun yang ketajamannya tak perlu ditanyakan.

"Boleh ADIK ku, jika aku boleh memusnahkan rambutmu dan membuatmu botak, bagaimana?" Kata Yakumo, tiba-tiba membawa gunting di kedua tangannya, dan berkat alicenya, kini alicenya membuat bentuk gunting yang warnanya amat pekat.. sepekat nasib Tsubasa jika saja alice itu menyentuh rambutnya.

Dengan bantuan shadow-alicenya, Tsubasa berhasil mencegah pergerakan alice gunting pekat itu, dan sekarang sedang berusaha melepaskan kedua gunting di tangan Yakumo. Dengan bantuan ayah mereka tercinta yang mendorong Tsubasa, keseimbangan mereka goyah—dan mereka terjatuh ke kasur, dan kembali ke awal cerita.

"Huwaa~ KAWAAAIII~" Teriak Misyel yang duduk di samping Osoi dan Vic, entah kenapa.

"APA-APAAN KAU, PAK TUA?" Teriak Tsubasa dan Yakumo dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mengirim death glare mereka yang bahkan ampuh untuk mengusir setan yang kebetulan lewat di belakang mereka, tapi tak cukup untuk menakuti Hayate kita.

"Kalian tak tau ini hari ULANG TAHUN siapa?~~" Kata Hayate dengan nada kesal, kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

Tsubasa, Yakumo, dan Nobara memandang satu sama lain, "...NGGAK." jawab mereka terlalu jujur.

"AKU, AKU, AKU!" Kata Hayate. Padahal bukan, tapi si brengsek Narumi tak mau mengganti bagian ini, pikir Hayate.

Yakumo, Tsubasa, dan Nobara saling melihat satu sama lain lagi. Pada bagian ini, harusnya mereka lari memeluk Hayate dan mengucapkan 'Happy Birthday' dengan linangan air mata buaya, tetapi, bukannya melakukan itu, mereka berjalan menuju jendela dan berkata dengan riang dan penuh senyum, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAPA! SEBAGAI HADIAH, KAMI, ANAK-ANAKMU YANG PINTAR SUDAH MEMILIH HADIAH YANG BAGUS UNTUKMU : BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU BERMAIN BUNGEE JUMPING DENGAN LONCAT DARI LANTAI DUA INI, PAPA?"

Hayate sweatdropped, lalu saking frustasinya dia melompat lompat ala monyet gila, "SIALAN KALIAN!"

Mereka bertiga balas berkata cuek, yang walaupun tak ada di naskah pinky itu, tapi kata-kata mereka sama terus sejak tadi, yah namanya juga Trio Gembel, dan mereka berkata dengan cuek, "Sialan juga kau, Papa tersayang. Seandainya kau tak datang tadi, drama ini sudah berakhir, kau tau!"

"_Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Sementara sang ayah merayakan ultah nya dengan anak-anaknya tercinta, kini ada kado dariku~"_

Setelah berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba muncul kotak di depan mereka—mungkin dengan bantuan orang yang memiliki teleportation alice—dan kotak itu berwarna merah, dan sangat amat besar.

"...Eh? Hadiah? Untukku?" Kata Hayate tanpa curiga, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hayate lalu menuju kotak merah itu, dan memeluk kotak itu.

Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

BHUUUUU~~~~~~UUUUUMMMM~~~~~~~~~

Kotak itu meledak, menampakkan isinya, seorang Natsume Hyuuga yang memakai baju cewek berenda-renda warna merah, dan di rambut hitamnya, bersemayam pita besar berwarna merah semerah warna matanya.

What a nice birthday gift...

* * *

**~TBC~

* * *

**

Sekali lagi, maaf untuk waktu update yang lama. Untuk menembus itu, aku akan update chapter 5 lebih cepat, yaitu tanggal 25 atau 26 September 2010 nanti.

OH, Putting this story as ur fav is SWEET, I really appreciate it, but giving me REVIEW is the BEST way to keep me UPDATING this story. No review, No Update! XD –peace!-

* * *

Oh ya, aku ada pertanyaan :

**kalian mau Rui itu jadi cewek atau cowok dalam drama?**

**

* * *

**Temen saia yang namanya saia colong sebagai penonton dalam drama ini :

Misyel sebagai Misyel

Mind of vic sebagai vic

Osoi-chan is not osoi sebagai osoi

* * *

Hehe :)


	5. See you Hayate

**DISCLAIMER

* * *

**

Aduh, kalian tetep nanya Gakuen Alice punya siapa? Walaupun aku nangis buaya, nangis macan, nangis harimau, ataupun nangis chihuahua pun Gakuen Alice tetap punya Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

**Pembagian Peran Drama DAC :**

Tsubasa : Cinderella Boy. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang kakak yang sister complex terhadap adik tirinya. Hobinya menyuruh-nyuruh ayah tirinya. Paling benci mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Rui : Setengah pangeran setengah putri yang mencari pasangan hidupnya. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang yang hobi gonta-ganti pacar. Ayahnya sudah beberapa kali jantungan karena tingkahnya. Dikenal sebagai orang aneh yang menyukai baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Hayate : Ayah Tsubasa dan Nobara. Setiap hari disuruh-suruh baik oleh anak maupun pembantunya.

Nobara : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Sifatnya pemalu, lugu dan penurut. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

Yakumo : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Bersahabat dengan Rui-chan.

Natsume : Pembantu. Menurut teksnya dia adalah seorang pembantu termalas di dunia. Hobinya membakar majikannya.

Persona : Peri yang _menurut ceritanya _baik hati. Tapi.. _Who knows?_

Yo-chan : Pembawa kereta kuda paling lambat yang pernah ada.

Narumi : Narator dan pembuat teks tergila yang pernah ditemui anak-anak DAC.

* * *

**.: Drama Kelas DAC Chapter 5 :.

* * *

**

Natsume Hyuuga kini ikut bermain dalam drama, dan pastinya akan semakin membuat romantis (?) drama itu…

Natsume Hyuuga.

Memakai baju CEWEK berwarna merah, berenda-renda.

Dan juga memakai PITA merah.

Click. Click. Click.

Hotaru yang melihat Natsume, tertawa pelan dan penuh makna setelah mengambil foto Natsume in cute dress, dan keluarga gembel membatu dan berkarat melihat Natsume menjadi sebangsa dengan Rui-chan.

Hotaru kembali teringat kejadian hari sebelumnya.

_

* * *

Flashback_

Hotaru POV

Jam 10 malam. Sialan, robot ini dari tadi nggak juga selesai. Aku menuju pintu, hendak keluar untuk menyegarkan pikiran—apalagi jika bukan menagih hutang. Tepat ketika aku akan keluar, sebentuk kepala kuning menyegatku, lengkap dengan baju berwarna pink, jaket berwarna orange, dan celana berwarna hijau. Selera yang menakjubkan. Aku mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat orang macam apa dia... Ternyata idiot Narumi. Jackpot. Mau apa dia?

"Hotaru-chan~ Kau cantik sekali malam ini~" Narumi memulai pembicaraan.

BA—A M

Aku menutup pintu tepat di depan mukanya, bahkan mungkin saja menghantam wajahnya. Itu deritanya, bukan deritaku.

"Aduuh.. Sambutan yang manis sekali," Keluh Narumi. Aku tetap diam, tak mempedulikan. Andai saja dia tak memilih kata-kata yang tepat waktu itu, aku akan meninggalkannya dan kembali menyelesaikan robotku, atau mungkin saja aku akan menghadiahinya super ultra marvelous shot gun milikku.

"Oke, oke, Hotaru-chan. Begini.. Besok saat drama, tak ada yang diijinkan membawa kamera, HP, atau apapun lhoo. Nah, jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku, aku akan memberi ijin khusus untukmu, dan kau bisa bayangkan berapa banyak U.A.N.G yang mungkin akan kau dapatkan?"

Ah, ternyata dia tak sedungu yang kukira. Kami lalu berbicara, dan akhirnya aku diijinkan membawa kamera—bisa kubayangkan berapa banyak uang yang akan kuhasilkan, dengan dua syarat darinya. Syarat yang pertama adalah membuat Natsume Hyuuga pingsan sampai tiba gilirannya bermain dan memakaikannya baju yang kusuka. Itu mudah. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana caraku melakukannya.

* * *

Normal POV / Waktu Sekarang

"Pfffft...Bh—BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~" Hayate, Yakumo, Tsubasa, dan Nobara tak mampu lagi menahan tawa mereka. Hayate tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memukul-mukul meja didepannya dengan tak sadar sampai patah, Tsubasa tertawa sampai jungkir balik ala pemain salto dadakan, Yakumo tertawa sampai tak sadar perban kesayangannya sampai agak putus karena dia bergetar terlalu hebat, dan Nobara seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tawa.

Belum sempat Natsu-chan kita mengeluarkan satu kata pun, Yakumo sang pemberani menyadari ada surat terselip di pita Natsume. Yakumo lalu mendekati Natsume dan mengambil surat di rambutnya. Natsume sendiri sepertinya masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, terbukti wajahnya merah karena pusing *dicurigai akibat obat luar biasa yang dibuat si blackma—eer, Hotaru* dan juga, ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan hampir jatuh jika tak disangga Yakumo. Yakumo kemudian berbisik di telinga Natsume, "Sejak kapan pilihan bajumu menjadi luar biasa seperti ini, Hyuuga?" dengan ujung-ujung bibirnya yang masing-masing naik satu mili ke atas, membuat sebuah senyum sinis diantara perban-perban yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Natsume, walau dengan kesadaran yang pas-pasan, setelah berusaha membuat sepercik api untuk membuat orang didepannya ini menjadi udang goreng namun tak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya dia mencubit pipi Yakumo—bagian tubuh Yakumo yang paling dekat dengan Natsume... sekeras yang ia bisa. Dan sebagai efek suaranya, terdengar bunyi 'kreeeek' dari perban sakral Yakumo.

Hmm, coba kita ubah paragraf di atas dari sudut pandang penonton.

Natsume dan Yakumo saling berpandangan dan membuat wajah Natsume bersemu merah. Jarak diantara mereka semakin mengecil seiring derap langkah Yakumo yang mendekati Natsume. Natsume menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan, dan Yakumo mencium pipi merah Natsume. Natsume lalu mengelus pipi Yakumo dan mereka saling berpandangan lagi. Dan bunyi 'kreeeek' perban Yakumo tenggelam di antara lautan suara penonton pria yang saling berteriak 'cieeee...', 'ciuuum!ciumm!', 'Hyuuga!I love you too!', atau 'Bayar hutangmu padaku sebelum nikah, Hyuuga!'. Sedangkan dari suara penonton cewek, hampir semuanya membuat paduan suara dan menyanyikan lagu 'Natsume-kun Olala kun rakuun, J.A.N.G.A.N!'.

Mikan sendiri, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hotaru dan berkata dengan lantang, "Kau lihat, Hotaru? Benar kan kataku, di dunia ini akhirnya ada orang yang lebih bodoh dariku!"

Hotaru memandang Mikan tak percaya. Mana ada orang yang lebih bodoh darimu baka, mereka seperti itu karena aku dan uangku menginginkannya. Hotaru berkata pada Mikan dengan ekspresi datar dan dengan watados aka wajah tanpa dosa, tapi tetap menunjukkan kesan menusuknya, "...Kau ini bodoh, tolol, bego, guoblok, atau idiot sih Mikan?"

Mikan berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab dengan santai, "Eeh? Aku? Tentu saja bodoh, Hotaru!"

Hotaru memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. Sudah kuduga, di dunia ini makhluk dengan otak terkecil adalah Mikan.

* * *

Mari kita lihat level kemarahan Natsume.

Naik

.

.

Terus naik

.

.

Naik lagi

.

.

Masih loading

.

.

Tambah lagi

.

.

Kemarahan maksimal

.

.

Ah, daging bakar Keluarga Gembel pun siap dijual.

Entah Keluarga Gembel ini memakai jimat apa, mereka masih hidup... dengan luka disana-sini, dan mendapat hadiah plus-plus berupa bau gosong di sekitar tubuhnya.

* * *

Hayate, sebagai kepala keluarga, tiba-tiba saja diseret oleh dua orang bertampang sangar untuk dipaksa melunasi hutang keluarga mereka.

Sebagai tiga anak yang amat berbakti pada ayah mereka, untuk pertama kali dalam drama ini, menghayati peran mereka. Mereka saling berpelukan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat yang di asumsikan penonton mereka menangis. Sebenarnya, mereka berpelukan untuk saling berbagi obat mata agar bisa mengeluarkan air mata buaya mereka. Nice acting.

"Papa, jangan tinggalkan kami!" Teriak Yakumo, dengan ekspresi terdatar yang dimiliki seorang manusia, intonasi suara yang bahkan lebih slow daripada mbah-mbah, dan penghayatan yang lebih mengerikan dari pada anak TK yang bermain drama.

"Iya, papa!" Teriak Tsubasa, mengeluarkan air mata.

Hayate melihat Tsubasa sepertinya benar-benar menangis, sebuah perasaan senang terukir di dadanya. Ternyata, di dunia ini masih ada orang yang bisa menjadi sahabatnya. Sebelum ia bisa meneriakkan ucapan 'terimakasih sahabat!', Tsubasa berteriak lagi padanya dengan airmata yang semakin bercucuran...

"Papa Hayate...hiks... Nanti jika kau pergi, siapa yang bisa kusuruh-suruh? Gimana dengan nasib piring-piring yang belum dicuci, beras yang belum dimasak, kecoak yang belum kau makan, dan terutama gimana dengan siapa yang menjadi babu di rumah ini...? Huwaaaa..." Kata Tsubasa, benar-benar menangis membayangkan hidupnya yang akan tersiksa karena dijadikan sansak oleh Yakumo dan Natsume yang notabene licik, kuat, dan sangat tidak bisa ia lawan.

Hayate menelan kembali kata-kata yang sebelumnya ingin ia ucapkan. Sialan kau Andou.

Entah karena ia bodoh atau polos, Hayate tak sadar ia sudah di lempar ke dalam kerangkeng besi berkarat oleh dua orang penagih hutang bertampang sangar tadi.

Orang-orang yang tersisa—Yakumo, Tsubasa, Nobara, dan Natsume—saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Yakumo lalu membuka surat yang sedari tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di tangannya.

"Dear orang yang beruntung.. siapapun anda, dimanapun anda berada, aku hadiahkan Natsume Hyuuga sebagai pembantu di rumah anda. Jika kau telah membaca ini tetapi mengembalikan Natsume Hyuuga kepadaku, kau berhutang 9999999999999999999999 rabbits kepadaku, dan siap-siap saja menerima sebuah ciuman mesra dariku. Muahahaha~ Narumi."

.

.

.

"BAKA YAKUMO! KENAPA KAU BACA WASIAT TERKUTUK DARI NARUMI SI SINTING ITU?" Teriak Tsubasa pada Yakumo yang baru saja muntah setelah membaca surat mengerikan itu dari mulutnya sendiri.

Dan, mau nggak mau, mereka terpaksa melanjutkan drama tersebut...

* * *

Tsubasa berada di kamar miliknya, kamar paling sederhanan dan butut yang ada di rumah itu. Seperti feelingnya sebelum ini, dia tak bisa mengalahkan iblis Yakumo dan iblis Natsume yang tinggal bersama, dan bagaimana bisa ia menendang Nobara yang pingsan ketika tak sengaja menghirup kentutnya ketika berdebat dengan Natsume dan Yakumo ketika memperebutkan kamar?

Dia mengambil satu baju paling normal yang ada di kamar itu, dan ketika ia ingin mengganti baju pinky pinky butut miliknya dengan kaos berwarna biru dan jeans panjang, sebuah suara melecit dari bangku penonton ketika ia membuka kancing pertama bajunya...

"KYAAAAAAA~~~ TSUBASA-SENPAI KUU~~ AYO AYO CEPAT BUKA BAJUMU, BIAR KUHIRUP SEMUA UDARA DI RUANGAN INI AGAR BISA MENCIUM HARUM TUBUHMU~~ KYAAA,,,, I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUUU~~" Teriak seorang gadis tingkat smp yang memiliki warna mata berwarna emerald, darah mengalir keras dari baik telinga maupun hidungnya, dan apes bagi orang di sebelahnya, ia terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar teriakan gadis gila disebelahnya yang kini melompat-lompat senang.

"Shit! Licc, diem donk! Aku lagi enak-enak mimpi tentang Reo dan Elliot, kau menghancurkannya! Fuu-sama ini akan membunuhmu!" Kata gadis itu dengan penekanan luar biasa pada kata-kata yang terakhir diucapkannya, dan dia dan gadis di sebelahnya bermain gulat.

Tsubasa yang melihat ini, mengurungkan dalam-dalam niatnya untuk berganti baju. Amit-amit deh, daripada gw dijadiin onde-onde ama dua orang gila itu, mendingan nggak usah ganti baju. Hi pinky butut, aku padamu...

Tsubasa lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan dia masih bisa merasakan aura luar biasa dari orang yang tadi berteriak tentang dirinya. Kecoak, help me pleaseee...? Teriak Tsubasa dalam hati.

* * *

Layar pun berganti, kali ini dia, Yakumo, dan Nobara duduk di satu meja.

Tsubasa menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, lalu berteriak dengan tampang sok ala seorang bos , "Natsume~~~ Mana teh nyaaaa?~~~"

Natsume keluar dari kamarnya, bajunya tetap renda pink berpita—sepertinya Narumi menyulap agar di kamar Natsume tak ada lemari pakaian. Natsume mengeluarkan sebelah earphone yang ada di telinganya, dan menatap dingin pada Tsubasa dan tralala~ terbakarlah rambut Tsubasa.

"Natsume sialan! Kembalikan rambut cemerlangku!" Teriak Tsubasa selagi ia mencari air yang tak dimanapun ia cari.

Akhirnya, setelah berbagai macam usaha yang dilakukannya, rambut Tsubasa berhenti terbakar, meninggalkan rambut Tsubasa yang menjadi…ikal dan berbentuk kribo?

Natsume menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi di duduki Tsubasa, dan berkata—atau lebih tepatnya memberi perintah, "Baka, bawakan teh."

"Hah?" Teriak Tsubasa dengan penuh penghayatan.

Api Natsume kembali menyala di antara rambut kribo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, kau benar-benar salah memilih lawan bertarung. Poor Tsubasa, jika begini lama-lama kau bisa menjadi botak kinclong.

Sejak itu, baik Yakumo maupun Natsume menjadikan Tsubasa sebagai babu di gubuk gembel mereka.

Hari-hari Tsubasa yang penuh penderitaan pun berlanjut~

* * *

Sementara itu, mereka tak sadar, jika di tempat lain ada seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat kehidupan mereka dari balik cermin besar di depannya. Sebuah senyum cemerlang menghiasi wajahnya, "Ayahanda, aku mau dia~~"

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Bagus nggak? Gomen kalau agak garing, aku membuat chappy ini cuma dalam waktu dua jam karena deadline yang kutetapkan sendiri. Ayo review lagi! Pleaassseee? Agar aku semangat membuat chappy selanjutnya :)

Dan kali ini , orang dari ffn yang namanya apes saia pake adalah :

Fuuko96 sebagai Fuu

Darchie Forever sebagai Licc

* * *

Oh ya, next update : 02/10/2010


	6. Raja dan Anaknya

**Disclaimer**

Seandainya aku yang punya Gakuen Alice, semua yang baca ini akan ku traktir okonomiyaki tujuh hari sepuluh malem (?)! Sumpaaaaaah!

.

.

.

Tentu saja, karena yang punya Gakuen Alice itu Tachibana Higuchi, hal itu nggak berlaku, dan aku nggak akan traktir kalian… -plaaakk-

* * *

**Pembagian Peran Drama DAC :**

Tsubasa : Cinderella Boy. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang kakak yang sister complex terhadap adik tirinya. Hobinya menyuruh-nyuruh ayah tirinya. Paling benci mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Rui : Setengah pangeran setengah putri yang mencari pasangan hidupnya. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang yang hobi gonta-ganti pacar. Ayahnya sudah beberapa kali jantungan karena tingkahnya. Dikenal sebagai orang aneh yang menyukai baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Hayate : Ayah Tsubasa dan Nobara. Setiap hari disuruh-suruh baik oleh anak maupun pembantunya.

Nobara : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Sifatnya pemalu, lugu dan penurut. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

Yakumo : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Bersahabat dengan Rui-chan.

Natsume : Pembantu. Menurut teksnya dia adalah seorang pembantu termalas di dunia. Hobinya membakar majikannya.

Persona : Peri yang _menurut ceritanya _baik hati. Tapi.. _Who knows?_

Yo-chan : Pembawa kereta kuda paling lambat yang pernah ada.

Narumi : Narator dan pembuat teks tergila yang pernah ditemui anak-anak DAC.

* * *

**.: Drama Kelas DAC Chaper 6 :.**

* * *

Kursi penonton yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi itu tiba-tiba terangkat, menyebabkan sebagian orang menjerit. Mikan langsung memeluk Hotaru dengan pose ulat bulu yang menemukan daun setelah ratusan tahun mencari. Kau tau, ekspresi Hotaru sekarang menampilkan kerut-kerut kemarahan di setiap urat tubuhnya, apalagi setelah ia menyadari gadis jeruk nyasar disebelahnya baru saja menempelkan ingus di baju seragamnya. Ketika ia akan menembak si jeruk malang dengan baka gun nya yang selalu di upgrade setiap satu detik, tiba-tiba kursi mereka berputar ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, berputar ala orang lari-lari muter pramuka, lalu belok kanan, belok kiri, dan akhirnya, berhenti. Semua menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya mereka hanya berputar-putar di tempat karena lokasi disekeliling mereka tetap sama, hanya saja layar dan setting kini telah berubah. Hotaru mengeluarkan aura setannya yang legendaris itu, dan semua yang ada di pikirannya adalah, sialan.

Setting panggung kini berganti, dengan background sebuah jeruji besi yang sudah berkarat, di dalam ruangan bernuansa warna hitam itu terdapat sesosok makhluk malang yang sedang mojok di sudut ruangan dengan baju putih bergaris-garis putih, wajah makhluk itu seperti sudah dicorat-coret dengan tepung berwarna hitam pekat bergaris-garis seperti wajahnya. Wajahnya amat sangat super ekstra tak rela kondisinya seperti itu, dia mengerutkan alisnya membentuk sudut 180 derajat. Dialah Hayate.

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja, pencahayaan yang ada di ruangan kecil itu menjadi remang-remang, dan Narumi dari balik panggung melepaskan tikus-tikus untuk menemani Hayate, dan sukses membuat makhluk malang itu menjerit-jerit minta tolong pada cool blue sky nya yang disambut tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

Hayate berteriak, lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya, "LEPASKAN AKU, CURUT! JIJAY, JIJAY, JIJAY! NARUMI GILA, NARUMI SINTING, NARUMI GUOBLOOKKK, LEPASKAN AKU!"

Narumi, setelah puas tertawa ala iblis, akhirnya Narumi mau melanjutkan drama itu lagi...

"_Hihihihihihihihihihihihi~~ Makanya jangan melawanku, wahai budakku. Baiklah... Lanjuut~"_

Masuklah Koko, sang mind-reader, memakai kumis palsu dan baju terusan panjang berwarna putih, dengan mahkota di kepalanya.

"Fufufu.. Akulah sang raja!. . . Penggal kepala makhluk dungu itu!" Kata Koko setelah sebelumnya membaca pikiran si bodoh Hayate yang menjelek-jelekkan dirinya, sambil membenarkan mahkotanya yang hampir saja jatuh karena terbuat dari kertas karton.

Dua orang murid Alice Academy yang berperan sebagai penjaga bertampang sangar muncul, dengan celurit di tangan mereka. Kau tau, dilihat sepintas saja orang langsung bisa mengatakan itu celurit asli karena ketajamannya yang luar biasa. Mereka menyeret Hayate keluar dari jeruji besi, satu orang memegang kedua tangannya dan orang yang lain berancang-ancang mengarahkan celurit itu ke leher Hayate yang langsung berkeringat luar biasa.

"_Perkenalkan semuanya, ini Koko, inget nggak? Dia ini seorang mind reader yang bukan hanya pintar, tapi juga baik hati karena dia mau bermain drama dengan kelas ini walaupun dia bukan anak Dangerous Ability Class. Bravo, Koko!"_

Seharusnya, Hayate pikir, sudah sejak raja masuk tadi Rui sialan itu ikut masuk bersamanya dan menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi, dia tak muncul-muncul juga. Akhirnya, Hayate melompat-lompat frustasi melihat celurit itu di depan kulitnya—nyaris mengenai kulit pucatnya.

"BANCI, BANCI, BANCI, BANCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SELAMATKAN THE GREAT HAYATE-SAMA INI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Duaaggghh...

Bluugghhh...

Duoooorrr...

Plaaaaaak...

Praanngg...

Pletaaaak...

Kruyuuk...

.

.

.

.

.

Semua bunyi itu bisa kau dengar ketika Rui memasuki ruangan itu, dengan baju ala pangeran miliknya, tetapi rambutnya di ikat dua dengan ikat rambut bermotif cinta.

Rui mengangkat tubuh Hayate dengan satu tangan, satu tangannya membawa shot-gun berukuran super jumbo. Rui mendorong tubuh Hayate ke dinding berkarat di ruangan itu, sebuah senyum _manis _terukir diwajahnya.

"Pilih satu, makhluk pintar : satu, kau mati mengenaskan dengan cara ku bakar seperti sate. Dua, kau mati konyol karena kesandung pisang dengan alas berupa lantai yang bisa mengeluarkan duri jika diinjak, dan tiga, kau mati cepat dengan cara kuhadiahi sebuah peluru di otakmu. Nah, pilih yang mana Hayate-kun?"

"Huohohohoho... pilihan-pilihan yang baik, anakku." Kata Koko, mengelus pundak 'anak' nya itu, dan mereka berdua tertawa nista dengan amat kompak.

Tiba-tiba, Rui teringat sesuatu, jika makhluk itu mati, dia tak bisa bertemu dengan pacarnya kan? Nah, bermula dari situlah, cute girl mode nya muncul.

Dengan gaya seperti Narumi, dia berbicara pada ayahnya yang sebenarnya sudah tau apa yang di inginkannya.

"Ayahandaku yang guannteeeng, cuaakeep, pinteer, baaiik, bijaksanaa, dermawaaan, berhatiii bersiiih, de el el sifat bagus yang lainnya, aku minta sesuatu, boleh nggak?" Kata Rui sambil tersenyum lebar pada Koko dan sukses membuat Hayate ingin muntah ketika melihatnya.

"Hohoho... tentu saja, anakku. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Koko dengan wajah sok bijaksana nya, kali ini membenarkan jenggotnya yang hampir lepas karena di lem dengan menggunakan nasi—sebutir nasi.

"Begini, ayahanda. Aduh, aku jadi malu niiih.. gimana iniiiii?" Kata Rui sambil pura-pura bersikap malu.

"Hohoho... tenanglah, anakku. Aku saja sudah kebal dengan penyakit gonta-ganti pacarmu itu, aku juga sudah sembuh dari penyakit jantung itu, hohoho. Apa yang kau mau kali ini, sweety?" Kata Koko dengan wajah datar, matanya menangkap sosok Hotaru yang sampai sekarang masih menembaki Mikan dengan baka-gun legendarisnya.

"Tolong ayahanda, selamatkan makhluk du—Hayate. Dia kan ayahnya Yakumo, sahabatku yang cool itu. Jika dia tau aku tak sengaja mencekoki makhluk guobl—Hayate ini dengan racun cicak, Yakumo akan marah kan?" Kata Rui berbelit-belit.

"Hmm... iya ya, di istana kita memang hanya tersisa racun cicak. Racun orang-orang bodoh di intana kita sudah habis ya?" Kata Koko, dengan ekspresi berpikir serius.

"Benar sekali, ayahanda! Yakumo akan membunuhku balik karena dia sudah bilang akan membunuh makhluk itu dengan cangkul miliknya sendiri... Yakumo memang mandiri, iya kan, ayahanda?" Kata Rui, terpesona pada sahabatnya, dia membayangkan Yakumo dalam posisi menggigit mawar merah di ujung bibirnya, aura kinclong mengelilingi wajah Yakumo.

"Hohoho... iya, anakku. Kau harus bersyukur punya teman seperti itu." Kata Koko setelah membaca image Yakumo di mata Rui dengan alice mind-reading miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, kita lepaskan dia?" Kata Rui, menunjuk Hayate yang masih terangkat oleh sebelah tangannya.

"Siiiiippptd, siiiiippptd, anakku!" Kata Koko tersenyum datar.

"Tapi, dengan satu syarat, Hayate. Syarat itu adalah kau bawa anakmu itu di pesta teh seminggu sebelum ulang tahunku lho ya ya yayaya? Adik Yakumo itu benar-benar tipeku! Aduuuhh,, aku jadi malu sendiri! Kyaaaaaa~~ Ayahanda, bagaimana ini?" Kata Rui, cute girl mode on nya seratus persen muncul.

"Anakku, anakku. Ayahmu ini hanya bisa mendoakan kebahagiaan mu kan?" Kata Koko, pandangannya kini jatuh ke arah penonton yang sebagian ada yang tertidur dan mendengkur keraaaasss sekali sehingga ditembak oleh baka-gun Hotaru yang baru saja di upgrade untuk ke seratus kalinya hari ini.

"Hhahahahahaha... bertapa dulu seratus juta tahun cahaya jika ingin meminta sesuatu dari Tuan Hayate ini, banciiiii..." Kata Hayate dengan pede, dia kembali bersemangat karena mengira cool blue sky nya barusan mengambil foto tentang dirinya.

Ah, topeng cute girl mode on milik Rui Amane pecah berkeping-keping, dan Hayate kembali kehilangan satu dari tujuh nyawa ala kucing miliknya.

"**Kau-harus-lakukan-itu. Ini p-e-r-i-n-t-a-h.**" Kata Rui, kali ini wajah yakuza nya muncul, lengkap dengan antek-anteknya yang berupa alice nya yang kini mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Ye—Yes, sir." Kata Hayate tak berdaya.

Kursi penonton kembali bergoyang ke sana kemari, membuat mual para penonoton malang itu. Seperti yang mereka duga, kini setting ruangan itu kembali ke gubuk luar biasa keluarga gombel.

* * *

Hayate, senang karena embel-embel garis hitam dan putih di wajah dan baju miliknya telah hilang, digantikan dengan baju yang lumayan 'normal' jika dibandingkan dengan baju yang dipakai si pembantu di rumahnya.

Dia membuka pintu rumah yang terbuat dari gabus di depan mukanya itu, menampilkan... rumah mereka?

Rumah kini kembali seperti sediakala, dengan laba-laba membuat sarang di sana-sini dengan wajah tanpa dosa, debu kembali bertebaran di mana-mana...

* * *

Ayah dungu, eh ralat, ayah polos itu memasuki rumah mereka, dengan satu kalimat yang melayang di pikirannya, 'Apa bocah-bocah kurang ajar itu masih bisa hidup? Aku makan apa hari ini?'

Dia pertama berjalan ke kamar Yakumo, ingin melihat apakah perban milik Yakumo sudah berkarat dan meracuni si pemiliknya.

Ah, sayang sekali, Yakumo sehat wal afiyat, bahkan dia sedang makan es campur fungi yang baru saja ditemukannya di dalam kulkas. Kenapa dinamakan es campur fungi? Silahkan inajinasikan sendiri.

"Hei baka, cuci semua piring di dapur." Kata Yakumo singkat ketika melihat Hayate, 'ayahnya', di depan pintu kamarnya, dan tanpa enggan menutup pintu di depan muka ayahnya dan membuat suara 'bluukk'.

Sialan kau, manusia mumi. Lalu Hyate berjalan ke kamar anak perempuannya, ingin minta dibuatkan mi goreng.

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Nobara, tetapi sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba, tak ada tanggapan. Dengan kesopanan luar biasa, dia tanpa enggan masuk ke kamar Nobara. Ruangan itu bernuansa warna biru. Dan, di kasur berukuran queen-size itu tampaklah si putri tidur.

Awalnya, Hayate ingin keluar dan membiarkan 'anakya' itu tidur, tapi konser cacing di perutnya mengalahkan hati nuraninya yang memang kecil ukurannya.

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nobara yang tertidur pulas, dan setelah beberapa menit pun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya, dia berhenti, dan ketika akan berbalik dan berjalan keluar, dia berbisik pelan, "Dasar kebo."

Tiba-tiba saja, mata Nobara terbuka. Dia bangun dan menatap Hayate, namun kali ini dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong. Sepertinya, kepribadian Nobara yang satu lagi sudah keluar tanpa ia sadari.

Nobara mengarahkan satu tangannya ke arah Hayate, lalu meghembuskan alice nya yang mendorong keluar Hayate dengan paksa, membuat Hayate hampir mati beku di depan pintu kamar Nobara yang kini sudah tertutup dengan es. Hampir mati, itu akhirnya Hayate masih hidup.

* * *

Nah, apakah Hayate masih sanggup melanjutkan mengelilingi rumah mereka dan menemui anak tiri dan pembantu nya ?

Bagaimana dia akan menyampaikan 'permintaan' dari Rui dan ayahnya yang sama-sama licik itu?

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

Hehe... Gimana, gimana? Gomen nggak sempet proof-read, minggu ini aku sibuuuuk banget -_-

Review donk? Pleaseee? Kalo kalian beri aku banyak review, aku semangat update nih! Ayo review! XDD

* * *

Next Update : 09 Oktober 2010


	7. Boy meets girl ?

**Disclaimer**

Heran deh, masih nanya juga Gakuen Alice punya siapa…? Gileee… kalian pengen banget ya Gakuen Alice jadi punyaku? Siip deh, aku sekarang yang punya Gakuen Alice XD –dilempar ke jurang-

.

.

.

Gakuen Alice ~ Tachibana Higuchi

Cinderella ~ eer… bukan Hello aLmaaa

Drama Kelas DAC ~ Hello aLmaaa

.

.

.

* * *

**Pembagian Peran Drama DAC :**

Tsubasa : Cinderella Boy. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang kakak yang sister complex terhadap adik tirinya. Hobinya menyuruh-nyuruh ayah tirinya. Paling benci mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Rui : Setengah pangeran setengah putri yang mencari pasangan hidupnya. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang yang hobi gonta-ganti pacar. Ayahnya sudah beberapa kali jantungan karena tingkahnya. Dikenal sebagai orang aneh yang menyukai baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Hayate : Ayah Tsubasa dan Nobara. Setiap hari disuruh-suruh baik oleh anak maupun pembantunya.

Nobara : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Sifatnya pemalu, lugu dan penurut. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

Yakumo : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Bersahabat dengan Rui-chan.

Natsume : Pembantu. Menurut teksnya dia adalah seorang pembantu termalas di dunia. Hobinya membakar majikannya.

Persona : Peri yang _menurut ceritanya _baik hati. Tapi.. _Who knows?_

Yo-chan : Pembawa kereta kuda paling lambat yang pernah ada.

Narumi : Narator dan pembuat teks tergila yang pernah ditemui anak-anak DAC.

* * *

**.: Drama Kelas DAC Chapter 7 :.**

Hayate mungkin saja adalah satu dari orang paling sial di dunia yang pernah ada. Bayangkan saja, udah wajahnya jelek—ralat, ancur bin cupu, nilai sekolahnya dihiasi warna merah di setiap mapel yang membuat Jinno-sensei menjadikannya tiang listrik bertegangan 100 ribu watt tiap akhir semester, hobinya motret cool blue sky-nya yang berakibat dirinya hampir mati tiap kali mengambil foto Hotaru, udah gitu, padahal perannya di drama ini sebagai ayah yang notabene di drama aslinya adalah tokoh yang disegani… tetapi di drama ini Hayate bisa dibilang perannya… mengenaskan.

Hayate berjalan lagi, kali ini menuju bagian rumahnya yang lain. Dia menyusuri lorong kecil bersama kawan kecilnya cicak dan kecoak (?) yang kebetulan lewat, lalu tiba di ruangan yang cukup besar—atau setidaknya digambarkan seperti itu di layar schene-nya.

Dan kalian tau apa yang menyambutnya...?

Dua sosok laki-laki yang semua orang ketahui adalah Natsume dan Tsubasa, keduanya masih memakai baju konyol mereka, Natsume dengan renda-renda ala seorang maid dan Tsubasa dengan baju ala pengamen dengan bekas jahitan di sana-sini. Ditengah mereka terpampang sebuah laptop apple berwarna putih yang layarnya menyala. Wajah keduanya masih diliputi kerut-kerut emosi seperti kerut kulit yang dimiliki lansia *apa mereka akan mati, eh?*plaak* , namun sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah mereka. Senyum yang... menakutkan. Senyum iblis keluarga gembel.

Mendadak, bulu kuduk Hayate berdiri sebesar 180 derajat. Bocah-bocah sialan itu pasti melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku mati sedikit demi sedikit, eh? Kenapa mereka nggak jualan permen atau bakso aja gitu di Alice Academy? Aku kan orangnya lembuuut a.k.a jantungku gampang kumat, pikir Hayate.

Dan saudara-saudiri, untuk pertama kali dalam abad ini, feeling Hayate tepat.

* * *

Natsume dan Tsubasa sedang meng-utak-atik bersama web pribadi keluarga gembel mereka. Mereka sedang memposting sebuah iklan dengan image Hayate menangis nista—tak diketahui darimana sumbernya, dan tulisan iklannya berbunyi...

"Jual diri—eh, salah. Maksudnya, apakah anda butuh babu selama 30 jam sehari? Butuh korban untuk melampiaskan emosi? Butuh sparing partner untuk segala macam eksperimen berbahaya? Butuh manusia paling innocent di Alice Academy? Jika 'YA', anda pintar! Hubungi saya, Baka Hayate, dengan moto 'anda puas saia mampus'. Bayaran satu rabbits per tahun. Buruan!"

.

.

.

Mata Hayate hampir mencolot masuk ke dalam otaknya ketika membaca iklan gila itu.

Tsubasa menyenggol lengan Natsume, dan memberi isyarat bahwa Hayate sudah tiba. Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu mendengus bersamaan. Kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah, "Hey, baka."

Makhluk-makhluk sialan. berani sekali kalian. ckck, aku harus bertindak nih, pikir Hayate. Dia lalu membuka kedua tangannya, senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Dia membayangkan penderitaaan Tsubasa setelah ini. rasakn nano-nano rame rasanya, Tsubasa. Hayate lalu berteriak dengan volume suara luar biasa, "HAI SEMUAAA~~ PAPA PULAAANNG~ EH, EH, AYAH BAWA BERITA BAGUS BIN AJAIB LHOOOO~ COBA TEBAAAK!"

Tsubasa berpikir sejenak. Gawat, si pembawa sial sudah tiba beserta berita kiamat yang akan dibawanya. Aku harus gerak cepat... Jika tidak, Hayate pasti akan mempertemukanku dengan si banci comberan gila yang pasti akan ngesot-ngesot mengerjarku. Gah, sialan! Aku nggak sudi mati, aku belum makan sate!

Tsubasa berdiri meninggalkan Natsume, lalu mendekati ayah tirinya, memeluk ayahnya itu yang langsung setengah sekarat, dan Tsubasa berteriak dengan nada penuh kelebay-an, "AKU KANGEN AYAH!...—dan tiba-tiba suaranya mengecil dan menjadi bisikan pelan— Pst... Dengar aku, kipas angin. Kalau kau berani bilang aku diundang ke acara si narsis bencong itu, aku sumpah, aku akan membuatmu menari gorilla di ujung tiang bendera dengan memakai baju dari kain goni, kau tau?...—nada suara Tsubasa kembali naik sepuluh oktaf lagi— AYAH MENGERTI? AKU KANGEN AYAH!"

Hayate tertawa garing. Hahaha... peranku benar-benar menghancurkan karakter ibu tiri Cinderella di cerita aslinya. Ini salah si baka lame author, jika mau menggentayangi orang, gentayangi saja dia, ibu tiri. Aku rela. (aLmaaa: HEY! I DON'T!)

Natsume, tau apa yang baru saja terjadi, langsung bertindak. Ayolah, bahkan orang termalas seperti Natsume pasti tak mau kehilangan kesempatan bahwa musuhnya mati konyol, kan?

Natsume, menendang kepala Tsubasa tanpa rasa belas kasih sama sekali, menciptakan bunyi 'duaaggh' yang cukup keras, lalu mengikat si cinderella yang kini pingsan dengan tali tambang yang dilempar Narumi dari samping layar. Ah, bahkan Natsume dan Narumi pun punya ikatan batin.

Back to story, Natsume lalu meninggalkan Tsubasa dan Hayate yang melongo, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar dua orang lainnya, **membakar **pintu kamar masing-masing tanpa ragu-ragu, memaksa dua orang itu berlari keluar seperti ibu-ibu yang cuciannya terbawa angin puyuh.

"What the hell?" teriak Yakumo untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, lalu tersedak sendiri oleh tali sakral miliknya yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Nobara, dia hanya kebingungan. Kau tau apa yang dalam hati dipikirkannya? Dia berpikir, 'Pengen deh dipijetin Mikan-chan...'

* * *

Layar berganti, kini layar menjadi berlatar belakang bunga sakura, dan sebagai bonus, serbuk bunga sakura yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan Narumi dan Hotaru dilepas, membasahi para penonton. Di antara para penonton, di kursi para murid elit di Alice Academy, Subaru Imai tiba-tiba bersin tanpa henti. Hidungnya langsung memerah. Sakurano di sebelahnya, langsung tertawa pelan. Subaru melirik adiknya yang balas tersenyum sinis. Ah, betapa dia ingin mencekiknya.

Sementara itu, keluarga gembel dan keluarga raja itu bertemu. Mereka kini duduk bersama di bawah pohon sakura yang terbuat dari kerdus, kertas manila, dan bunga sakuranya terbuat dari gulali. Terlihat benar prinsip ekonomi dijalankan disini.

Rui, begitu melihat Tsubasa yang pingsan datang, langsung merebutnya dari Hayate yang dipaksa menggeret tubuh malang Tsubasa dengan tali tambang yang mereka menangkan dulu ketika lomba tujuhbelasan di Alice Academy, sementara Natsume, Yakumo, dan Nobara berjalan ringan-ringan saja tanpa beban.

Tsubasa perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dan sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah medusa berwajah monyet yang tersenyum genit padanya. Dan, entah bagaimana caranya, Tsubasa ketika tersadar sedang dalam posisi tidur dengan paha si banci medu—Rui, sebagai alasnya. Spontan, Tsubasa mendorong si medusa dari hadapannya dan sukses membuat kepala Rui membentur pohon dan membuat gulali-gulali itu berjatuhan di kepalanya.

Aduh, mati aku. Mbah jambrong itu pasti akan mencekikku dan melemparku ke jurang, pikir Tsubasa.

Koko, yang sedari tadi hanya berwajah datar, tiba-tiba berseru, "Prikitiw! Anakmu agresif sekali di pertemuan pertama, Hayate!"

* * *

Rui, yang sebelumnya berwajah si buta dari goa hantu, dalam satu detik langsung menjadi tersipu-sipu, melupakan wajahnya yang kini nggak karuan karena udah kejeduk pohon imitasi, di kasih bonus plus-plus berupa gulali basi pula. Ah, jujur, melihatnya saja mampu membuat seorang Hotaru Imai bilang, "punya ember?"

Tsubasa, Hayate, Natsume, Yakumo, Nobara, Koko, dan Rui sedang melihat bunga sakura bersama di samping kolong jembatan di sebelah kiri istana mereka berada.

"Sebenernya, kita mau apa di sini?" Teriak Tsubasa frustasi. Bayangin aja, ditabok Natsume ampe pingsan, bangun-bangun disambut wajah mbah jambrong, eh sekarang si mbah jambrong nempel terus ama dia.

"Be~gi~ni~ Tsubasa~ Minggu depan aku ultah sekaligus tanda aku sudah dewasa, dan aku harus memilih pendamping hidup, Tsubasa~ Dan aku ingin memberi kalian tiket (?) untuk bisa masuk ke acara itu, sayang... KYAAA~ AKU MENGUCAPKANNYA!~" Kata mbah jam—em, Rui, menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba, Tsubasa merasa mual dan pengen... mengeluarkan sesuatu. Apakah itu?

Rui, menyadari perubahan warna wajah Tsubasa, mukanya menjadi heran.

"Tsu-kun, kau kenapa?"

"Ugh…"

"Eh?"

"Aku…"

"Emm?"

"Aku nggak tahan lagi…" Kata Tsubasa sambil memegang pundak Rui dengan kedua tangannya. Rui menjadi blushing, mukanya semerah rambut gulali-nya.

"Ya, Tsu-kun?" Kata Rui nggak sabar.

"Aku... pengen berak."

"Eh?"

"Duh, nggak tahan lagi... mau keluar nih..."

"..."

"..."

**BRAAAK—PRANNG—PLETAAAK—DHUUOOR—BRUUK—CRROOT(?)**

'Crroot'?

.

.

.

Rui menatap sepatu putih nya dengan heran. Aneh, sejak kapan sepatunya bertambah aksesoris manik-manik berwarna kuning? Rui, dengan wajah polos, jongkok dan melihat benda gaje itu. Aromanya pun aneh, pikir Rui.

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Rui melenceng dari naskah.

"Anoo... Itu... tadi aku nggak sengaja pup gitu. Tadi aku dah bilang lho. Ehe." Kata Tsubasa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanpa dosa.

"Ooh..." Kata Rui, tanpa curiga.

.

.

.

Satu menit.

.

Dua menit.

.

Tiga menit.

.

Empat menit.

.

Lima menit.

.

Mata Rui berbentuk bulat sempurna. Akhirnya, sirkuit otaknya yang terpilin sedikit berpita (?)

"UAPAAAAAAA?" Teriak Rui lepas kendali. Segala jenis benda dilemparkannya ke arah Tsubasa, dari mulai tikus, gulali di kepalanya, kutu di rambut Yakumo, sofa bobrok keluarga gembel, pohon sakura kardus, bahkan Yo-chan yang ada di balik layar pun dilempar ke arah Tsubasa yang wajahnya udah nggak bentuk sama sekali sekarang—eh, ralat, sekarang mbentuk kaleng comberan.

Selama satu jam, drama tertunda. Dan waktu satu jam ini digunakan Hotaru untuk menjual foto-foto malang para anggota Dangerous Ability Class yang sekarang mereka semua sedang dimarahin dukun beranak—eh, Persona, yang ternyata marah kenapa mereka nggak bunuh-bunuh Narumi juga.

Dan, ketika drama dimulai lagi, setting layar kembali ke rumah keluarga gembel—persiapan menuju pesta di istana.

* * *

**~Te Be Ce~**

a.k.a

~**To Be Continued~**

Hoho.. Cerita makin menuju klimaks nih! XD

Minna-san, mohon doanya ya, saia selama dua minggu ke depan ada UTS nih T^T

Makanya, kalo chapter kali ini agak (sangat) boring, maaf ya *sujud 90 derajat ampe bablas jatuh*

Nobara : poor author.

Yo-chan : naa— ..thor.

Natsume : baka author.

Hayate : stupid author.

Tsubasa : goblok author.

Yakumo : lame author.

Persona : stupid author.

Rui : KAWAAI AUTHOR!~~

**REVIEW PLEASE?

* * *

**

Next Update : 30 Oktober 2010

Sorry, I really need to study very very hard to pass my mid test. Please wish mw luck! *0*


	8. Fairy

**Disclaimer**

Gakuen Alice by Tachibana Higuchi

Drama Kelas DAC by A-chan

.

.

.

* * *

Makasih ya buat semua yang udah ngasih comment d fb Gakuen Alice - Alice Academy 3 _ 3 :

Gakuen Alice – Alice Academy 3 3

Ryanne Renee

Anggita 'Mikan' Hanazono

Dewi Putricia

Kyoko Mogami

Aniza Khalili

Felicia Sylvana

Allmaitee Hyuuga Lamperouge

Rahmatika No Aoi-chan

Melissa Christie Castro

REc Aliccia Alicecia

Leslee Pariol (I REALLY appreciated you because you did read this story via google translator)

Batrisyia Junaidi

Cenovee ShopFull

.

Kalau ada yang merasa kamu orangnya d fb, tolong dong kasih tau aku! Boleh lewat review (anonymous reviews are accepted) atau lewat PMs! Pleasee?

* * *

**Pembagian Peran Drama DAC :**

Tsubasa : Cinderella Boy. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang kakak yang sister complex terhadap adik tirinya. Hobinya menyuruh-nyuruh ayah tirinya. Paling benci mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Rui : Setengah pangeran setengah putri yang mencari pasangan hidupnya. Menurut teks dia adalah seorang yang hobi gonta-ganti pacar. Ayahnya sudah beberapa kali jantungan karena tingkahnya. Dikenal sebagai orang aneh yang menyukai baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Hayate : Ayah Tsubasa dan Nobara. Setiap hari disuruh-suruh baik oleh anak maupun pembantunya.

Nobara : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Sifatnya pemalu, lugu dan penurut. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

Yakumo : Saudara tiri Tsubasa. Bersahabat dengan Rui-chan.

Natsume : Pembantu. Menurut teksnya dia adalah seorang pembantu termalas di dunia. Hobinya membakar majikannya.

Persona : Peri yang _menurut ceritanya _baik hati. Tapi.. _Who knows?_

Yo-chan : Pembawa kereta kuda paling lambat yang pernah ada.

Narumi : Narator dan pembuat teks tergila yang pernah ditemui anak-anak DAC.

* * *

**.: Drama Kelas DAC : Chapter 8 :.**

Setting drama kini berlatar di gubuk reyot keluarga gembel, ya, gubuk reyot, karena kini rumah mereka sudah disulap lagi oleh Narumi dan tidak ada barang mewah disitu.

Dinding rumah terbuat dari pelepah pohon pisang.

Atapnya terbuat dari kayu bakar.

Lantainya luput dari kejeniusan Narumi, sehingga benda ternormal diruangan itu adalah lantai kayu biasa.

Kursinya masih penuh lem yang belum kering, terbukti saat sang ayah duduk disitu dan akan berdiri ke dapur karena di ultimatum oleh kedua anak dan pembantu tengil nya, terdengar bunyi 'kreeeek' yang cukup keras dan menggelikan untuk didengar telinga.

Dan siapa sih yang tinggal dirumah se ancur itu? Siapa lagi, orang-orang sedeng lah, aka keluarga gembel kita.

Di sebuah kamar dengan papan bertuliskan 'Ilovefreedomandihaterui', keluarga gembel sedang bermain tarik tambang. Entah karena ini keluarga gembel dari dusun terpencil atau apa, mereka main tarik tambang via pintu kamar yang udah kecil, karatan pula. Sang cinderella boy kita sedang menggeliat menahan pintu agar tak terbuka dari dalam kamar dengan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya yang sekarang ngilu, dan tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu dengan curahan semua perasaannya, hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya : Pintu bobrok, berani kau rubuh dan aku akan memakanmu.

Dilain sisi, tumben-tumbenan dalam sejarah silsilah keluarga gembel, anggota keluarga mereka bisa kompak. Liat saja, Natsume, Yakumo, Hayate, bahkan Nobara, mereka saling tolong-menolong dalam hal keisengan. Yah, sudah DNA keluarga gembel mungkin.

Bagaimana mereka bekerja sama? Let's see...

Nobara? Nobara sih sebenarnya ingin membantu Tsubasa, tapi tau laah, si dukun Hayate berhasil nge guna-guna Nobara, dan kini Nobara berusaha menarik gagang pintu Tsubasa.

Natsume? Dengan senyum liciknya, dia menaikkan suhu kamar di kamar Tsubasa, sehingga si empunya kamar pasti sedang ngos-ngosan sekarang.

Yakumo? Dendam tentang kain kramatnya terus berlanjut ke season dua, lalu ke season tiga. Saat ini dia sedang syuting—eh, maksudnya, membantu Nobara menarik gagang pintu bobrok yang siapa sangka, sangat kuat bo!

Hayate? Nah, ini dia, ayah paling bersemangat di dunia ini. Dia berkali-kali ketawa ala gorilla yang ketembak pantatnya, dan kentara sekali dia yang paling semangat menarik pintu itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi senyum dua puluh empat karat.

Bagaimana mereka bisa muat dalam satu pintu? Mereka kan langsing, rajin minum susu.

Hayate, masih dengan senyum secerah uang koin lima ratus perak, berteriak keras, "ANAKKU SAYAAAANG~~ AYO KE PESTAAA~~ AYO CEPETAN! AYAH BELA-BELAIN NGGAK MAKAN TUJUH HARI SEPULUH MALEM CUMA BUAT BELI GAUN PERNIKA—eh, GAUN PESTA MU LHOOO!"

Tsubasa, dengan segera mengidap penyakit wajah hantu stadium sepuluh dengan bonus plus plus berupa semakin melelehnya dia di ruangan ini karena suhu udara yang mustahil, bergidik membayangkan kelanjutan drama ini menurut skenario gila Narumi. Tiba-tiba, sebersit ide gila terlintas di otaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat, bagaimana?" Kata Tsubasa.

"Apapun!" Ujar suara di ujung pintu dengan kekompakan luar biasa.

"Kalian yakin?" Kata Tsubasa. Orang-orang dibalik pintu tak tau, Tsubasa sedang tersenyum ala keluarga gembel, yang artinya, senyum yang berniat mengerikan.

"Ya~" Kata suara diseberang pintu membentuk grup paduan suara secara dadakan.

"Sumpah, apapun itu kalian mau?" Kata Tsubasa dengan senyum yang amat sangat lebar, saking lebarnya semua gigi Tsubasa bisa terlhat sekarang.

"Buka pintu SEKARANG atau kami ledakkan pintu ini!" Teriak suara Hayate dkk yang sangat amat super ekstra minim tingkat kesabarannya. Orang pelit kuburannya sempit? Nggak ada hubungannya.

Terdengar bunyi korek api dan bau asap? Nah itu baru ada hubungannya.

Natsume, Hayate, Yakumo, dan Nobara dengan segera berlari secepat tikus dan mundur sejauh lima puluh meter, dengan senyum terpampang di wajah sinis mereka. Tsubasa sendiri, tiba-tiba merasa ge-er karena mengira dirinya menjadi orang kuat dalam sekejap karena nggak merasakan perlawanan dari balik pintu.

Tigaaa~~

.

.

.Duaaa~~

.

.

Empaaat~~

.

.

Sepuluuh~~

.

.

Pintu berbentuk persegi panjang itu pun kempes (?), menampakkan wajah Tsubasa dengan horror face kebanggaannya, dan keluarganya yang lain dengan wajah penuh senyum mereka.

Tsubasa menelan ludah, menengok ke kanan-kiri, berharap ada angin topan, gempa bumi, atau bencana apapun dia rela, asalkan drama gila ini berhenti.

Natsume mencengkram kedua tangan Tsubasa, lalu mengikat Tsubasa ke kursi dengan rafia yang jatuh begitu saja dari atas langit, tepat mengenai wajah Natsume yang cool itu, dan mengakibatkan level bad moodnya naik satu tingkat.

Yakumo tersenyum puas melihat Tsubasa yang diikat.

Nobara melihat dengan takut-takut.

Hayate dengan bangga mengeluarkan bungkusan besar dari kantong serba ada miliknya, sebuah bungkusan yang disampul kertas kado bermotif love-love berwarna pink. Dengan bangga, dia merobek bungkus kado itu, dan membukanya.

Gaun.

Berwarna putih.

Panjangnya sampai mata kaki.

Dilengkapi tiara bertahtahkan berlian imitasi 101 persen.

Dengan tekad luar biasa, Tsubasa menciutkan (?) tubuhnya dan lepas dari ikatan, lalu lari ke luar rumah. Jauh, jauh, tinggi, ke sisi Yang Maha Kuasa.. Eeer...Lupakan kata-kata ini.

"Ciih..." Kata semua orang di rumah dan gedung drama itu. Hotaru memukul kameranya tanpa sadar, kemudian menyalahkan Tsubasa dan merencanakan akan minta ganti rugi. Tsubasa yang malang.

Setting drama berganti lagi, kini Tsubasa sedang berlari tanpa henti melewati layar bergambar pantai. Dia tak menyadari, Hayate, Natsume, Yakumo, dan Nobara mengintip dari balik layar, masing-masing tersenyum penuh arti. Termasuk Hotaru yang baru teringat suatu hal ketika melihat wajah dungu Mikan. Wajahnya membentuk senyum simpul.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Apa syarat kedua?" Tanya Hotaru pada Narumi sambil mengambil kalkulator di tangannya dan mulai menghitung angka-angka misterius.

"Aku minta kau menukar teks drama milik Tsubasa~ Kau tau, ide cling cling cling sunlight ku baru muncul kemarin saat drama sudah dibagi jauh sebelumnya. Kau tau cerita Cinderella kan Hotaru?" Tanya Narumi sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Hotaru dan mengelus boneka kodok berwarna emas yang ada di atas meja kecil di kamar Hotaru.

Duaaaggh~~Toink~Toink~Bhuum~

Narumi terlempar keluar kamar Hotaru dan sukses memecahkan kaca jendela. Siapa sangka, boneka kodok yang dipajang di depan kamar Hotaru punya fungsi lain; yaitu sebagai body guard gratis.

"Penemuan nomor 207.03 : Kodok benci teror. Kegunaannya? Untuk mengusir orang-orang sebangsamu. Memang siapa bilang kau boleh menyentuh barang-barang di kamarku?" Tanya Hotaru, menggenggam baka-gun legendaris miliknya di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya membawa kodok yang sangat tau sopan santun itu.

" Hahaha..." Kata Narumi sambil mengelus bokongnya, berdiri, kali ini agak siaga. Kodok benci teror? Pemilihan nama yang hrbat, pikir Narumi.

"Di teks yang akan kuberikan, Tsubasa akan menerima undangan dari Rui, lalu Hayate sebagai ayahnya akan menghadiahkan gaun padanya. Dia akan bertemu dengan Rui, lalu Persona muncul sebagai peri yang akan memberikan berkah _setelah_ upacara pernikahan mereka. Sedangkan di teks aslinya, ini cerita yang akan kita pentaskan di drama yang akan terjadi. Karena, aku tau, pasti Tsubasa akan bisa menggunakan celah jika memakai teks yang Peri nya muncul belakangan, makanya kau tahu kan Hotaruuu~ aku...Uuumph!" Narumi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katnya, mulutnya ditempel stiker anti ribut yang dibuat Hotaru.

"Diamlah, aku mengerti. Kau berbelit-belit. Singkatnya, kau ingin menipu si bayangan kan? Boleh saja..." Kata Hotaru, sedikit setuju dengan ide Narumi.

"Kita sepakat?" Tanya Narumi, tersenyum secerah rinso (?).

Sebagai jawaban, Hotaru membalasnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"_Bagaimana, Hotaru? Dia curiga?" _Tanya Narumi di ujung telepon.

"_Seperti dugaanku, dia belum membaca teks itu sampai akhir, jadi tak ada masalah, dia benar-benar akan menjadi Cinderella." _Jawab Hotaru sambil membuat penemuan barunya; kamera siaga semua sudut chihuuii.

"_Hihihi~ I love you, muridku yang pintar." _Kata Narumi. Entah kenapa, Hotaru bisa merasakan Narumi kini tengah tersenyum puas.

"_I love you too, my money." _Kata Hotaru sambil membayangkan uang, uang, uang, uang, uang, uang,…—perlu diketik lagi kah betapa tegila-gilanya Hotaru pada uang?

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Tsubasa menampakkan ekspresi bingung, sangat bingung, di wajahnya. Ada apa ini, pikirnya. Kenapa keluarga mengerikan itu tak mengejarku? Jangan-jangan mereka sedang makan bakso sekarang? Cihh, tau gitu, aku beli es kelapa muda dulu deh tadi, pikir Tsubasa melantur.

Memang benar, kini setting panggung berupa pantai, lengkap dengan kolam ikan berukuran mini yang biasa dibuat nyemplung anak-anak kecil itu, diberi hadiah ikan paus di dalamnya, pohon kelapa imitasi, burung-burung camar yang kentara sekali diikat rafia hitam agar tampak melayang, dan, ditengah pantai itu, terdapat suatu kerang berwarna putih yang ukurannya king size, dah gitu kincloooonnngg sekali jika tertimpa pencahayaan panggung.

Apaan nih? Improvisasi? Jangan-jangan, setelah ini aku bisa bebas tanpa akting nikah dengan Rui? NAH GITU KEK DARI DULU! Oke deh, aku bakal pura-pura masuk ke kerang itu, lalu pura-pura tenggelam di laut dan berkata aku orang paling tak bisa melawan nasib dan mati jomblo, pikir Tsubasa. Dia lalu tanpa ragu bergerak menuju ke arah kerang kinclong nan luar biasa gede itu. Siapa sangka, lem uhu yang ada di kerang itu keraaaaass sekali, walaupun Tsubasa sudah berusaha menggigit dengan giginya yang udah rapuh, tetap tak bergeming.

Tiba-tiba, dari atas panggung, Narumi menjatuhkan sebuah gergaji dan tepat mengenai kepala Tsubasa.

Mari kita abaikan bunyi 'nyuuuutt...' yang sempat terdengar...

Walaupun Tsubasa sempat melihat bintang berputar-putar menyebalkan di dalam kepalanya saat gergaji kampret itu nyaris menggunduli rambutnya, kini kesadarannya kembali dengan cepat. Dia lalu menggunakan gergaji itu untuk memotong kerang itu.

Dan, kotak pandora...—eh, kerang pandora pun terbuka.

Tsubasa langsung lemas seketika ketika mengetahui isi kerang yang dari luarnya nampak sangat bercahaya itu.

Udah pada bisa nebak kan isinya?

Di dalam kerang gede nun kinclong itu, terdapat seekor putri duyung. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang, sisiknya berwarna biru muda bercahaya. Sedangkan untuk bagian leher ke bawah, sang putri duyung memakai baju berlengan pendek yang terbuat dari kain sutra dan ditambah hiasan-hiasan berwarna perak yang membuatnya tampak bercahaya. Bando manis berbentuk hati menghiasi rambutnya. Tangannya membawa tongkat bintang berwarna perak yang panjangnya sekitar tiga puluh senti meter. Wajah sang putri duyung masih terpejam; dia tertidur.

"Persona?" Teriak Tsubasa sambil lari mundur ke belakang, dan sukses menghantam pohon kelapa di belakangnya. Dia mencoba menutup kembali sang kerang, yang naasnya tak bisa tertutup.

Tsubasa, arwahnya sempat hendak keluar paksa melalui mulutnya ketika menyadari wajah siapa yang dimiliki sang putri duyung. Mumpung dia masih teler, kubunuh dia, pikir Tsubasa. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, dia mengambil gergaji yang nyebur ke sumur (?) di pantai, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah sang putri duyung.

Ketika gergaji itu berhasil merobek sehelai rambut sang putri duyung itu, sang putri duyung membuka wajahnya. Aura hitam, super hitam, dengan segala macam hantu ada sebagai aura yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Gergaji itu? Entah kenapa, saat ini sang gergaji tergeletak kaku, kalah oleh tongkat bintang yang dipakai Persona untuk menangkis gergaji yang ketajamannya luar biasa itu.

Persona.

Dalam kostum putri duyung.

Persona mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Tsubasa, lalu entah ada sihir apa atau Tsubasa ketakutan, Tsubasa berjalan ke arah Persona dengan boxernya yang kini sudah basah nggak jelas. Dia tampak seperti mbah-mbah yang jalannya selalu bergetar hebat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Persona dengan sorot mata beruang, suara tukang sate—eh, suara tukang pukul, dan hawa siap membunuh Tsubasa.

Persona melihat tubuhnya dan dirinya hampir pingsan. Bayangkan, seorang Rei Serio memakai rambut palsu hitam panjang, bando hati, membawa tongkat sihir berbentuk bintang, dan... dan... Dia tak percaya kostum apa yang sedang dipakainya kini.

Narumi, Hotaru, dan anak-anak DAC lain tak bisa menahan kegeliannya. Mereka tertawa tanpa rasa iba, tertawa seperti orang yang sudah spesialis menertawakan orang. Sementara penonton yang lain, ada yang ikut tertawa tanpa rasa ampun, ada yang membuat mulutnya memiliki panjang satu meter, dan ada pula yang langsung berteriak-teriak.

Narumi mengambil alih situasi, _"HAHAHAhaha..ha..ha.. __Oke, haha.. Sang putri duyung haha.. Akan mengabulkan satu permintaan Tsubasa haha.. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih haha.. karena diselamatkan dari kerang haha.. dan Tsubasa haha.. Akan meminta dirinya memakai baju yang haha.. pantas untuk ke pesta haha.."_

Persona, karena ingin drama ini segera berakhir, tanpa disuruh lalu berdiri dari kerangnya. Baru satu detik ia berdiri, ia jatuh lagi, sukses mendaratkan hidungnya lebih dulu ke bawah.

Memang siapa yang bilang putri duyung bisa berjalan?

"Apa maumu, Narumi?" Tanya Persona dengan wajah super bad mood, tangannya mencekik pinggiran kerang itu dengan kekuatan luar biasa, matanya menatap Narumi dan semua orang tau maksud tatapannya, 'kubunuh kau.'

"_Haha.. Wajahmu imut, Rei-kun haha... Sang putri, demi memenuhi permintaan sang penolongnya, rela berjalan tertatih-tatih di daratan atau kita bisa bilang : ngesot."

* * *

_

**~ To Be Continued ~**

Please review! Anonim boleh kok, aku cuma pengen tau, apa menurut kalian chapter ini terlalu aneh? = =;

See ya!~


End file.
